


Fertility

by iheartfictionalbadguys (jtedrick)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, HP: EWE, Not Canon Compliant, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtedrick/pseuds/iheartfictionalbadguys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should disgust her. But if she were being honest, he was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. What would it hurt, pretending for one night. It's not like he would ever find out, no one would know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

May 1st 1998 

The manor was deathly still. The silencing charm on her feet, assured that she wouldn't be the one to break this quiet. Moon light poured in from the many windows, highlighting her blonde hair, as she crept along the hall. Her staccato heartbeat, echoed in her ears, as she fought to remain calm. The bedroom door was closed. Placing her palm against the cool wood, she gathered her courage. It wouldn't do to back down now.

Sweat broke out on her brow, as she slowly turned the knob. A moue of displeasure displayed on her face, as the heavy door squeaked open. The room's lone window, cast just enough light, for her to avoid any obstacles. Her shadowed gaze, slowly took in the room. Her eyes alighting on the bed. A reclined figure lay upon it. Even in the low light, his platinum blond hair shone like a beacon. One arm was folding under the pillow, the other stretched toward the empty space next to him. In sleep, it was easy to see, how attractive he truly was. It sickened her that she'd always thought so. By all rights she should be repulsed.

Her eyes focused for a time, on his relaxed face. It showed none of the anger, or rage that she so often saw. No sneer, to take away from his beauty. The sheet had pulled down during his sleep, to tangle slightly. It sat low on his hips, showing a small line of light hair that led down. Pulling her focus away from the nearly obscene visage, she continued her perusal of the room. On top of the wardrobe, something gold, glinted faintly. Taking a slow steady breath, she glided across the floor. Behind her, one stormy light gray eye, cracked open. A rustle of fabric nearly made her heart stop.

“Narcissa,” his voice was deep and husky with sleep. “What time is it?”

She froze, closing her eyes in defeat. Turning her head toward the man, she berated herself for getting caught so soon. Languidly, he stretched, reminding her of a giant cat. Even in the shadows, she could tell he was smirking. Unsure of what to do, she remained where she was. Left only to watch as he slipped out of bed. Her eyes widened at the sight of his nude body. She stared at his perfectly sculpted chest, not overly muscled with only a light spatter of blond hair. Her eyes trailed down, admiring him further. 

The heat from his gaze caught her breath, as he stood before her. Gods above, she'd never seen that look on his face before. It was unfair, that he should be able to make her squirm with only a look. Her nipples hardened uncomfortably, as he brushed his hand down her cheek. She should run screaming from the room, or hex him into tomorrow. Not be panting for him, like a bitch in heat. But no one had ever looked at her like that before. It was such a difference, to the inexperienced pawing, she was used to. There was nothing awkward about him and his desire for her. Their eyes connected as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. He watched her intently with those wicked silver eyes, as his tongue begged for entrance. Dragging lightly over her bottom lip, she felt her insides clench almost in savage desire.

It was wrong to let this continue. She should pull out her wand and stun him, anything but lean further into his embrace. A guttural moan escaped him, as he trailed kisses along her jaw, stopping to nibble on her earlobe. His teeth biting down on that little piece of flesh in a hiss, as her hands made their way down his well defined chest. Pressing his lips to her ear he whispered, “What did Severus say?”

Knowing that her voice would give her away, she hid behind a smile. 

“Is that a yes, my darling?”

Her body was rigid in indecision, truly she had no idea what he was talking about. But, there was nothing for it, as she nodded again. He leaned away from her, searching her face for some hidden truth. After a moment he smiled brightly, evidently having found the answers he was looking for. 

“You don't know how happy you've made me,” he purred and leaned in, capturing her mouth in a desperate plea. 

Things had been bad for so long. She couldn't remember anything but hunger and pain. What harm would it cause to just let herself go, no one need know. He certainly wouldn't be able to tell anyone of her offense. Tomorrow, she'd be back on the run, not knowing if that day would be her last. This could be a last reprieve to all the darkness of late. One night of passion, with a man she could never have.

“I'll be right back love,” his lips brushed against her neck in a plea.

She watched him pull away and turn. He walked across the bedroom to the nightstand and picked up a small potion bottle. Quickly, while he was distracted, she too, took a drag from a potion, though she was certain that hers was vastly different. Placing the small flask back into her robe pocket, just in time for him to walk back to her. He took a deep drag from the vial and handed it to her. Her brow furrowed in confusion as he stood patiently. Assuming it was a contraceptive, she downed the remaining potion with a grimace.

“I know, I think Severus makes these things taste horrible on purpose,” he joked, plucking the now empty vial from her nimble fingers. 

Warmth spread from her stomach, in little tingles. It was slightly discomforting, but then she had nothing to compare it to. This was the most reckless immoral thing she'd ever done. But, the man standing in front of her, wasn't exactly a pillar of morality. What he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. 

“You're so different tonight,” he whispered before capturing her mouth once again.

His hands brushed against her collar bone, before setting to work on the buttons holding her robes closed. She gasped as the last one pulled away, and the robes pooled at their feet. He unhooked her bra with obvious skill, releasing her uncovered breasts. Her heart thrummed near violently, as he cupped them in his large warm hands, brushing her nipples with his thumbs, “So beautiful,” he murmured.

She pressed her chest forward, enjoying his ministrations as his mouth trailed kisses down her neck. He chuckled at her reaction and fist a hand in her hair, pulling her head back. His mouth captured one rosy bud, working it gently with just the right about of teeth. A moan escaped her, as his tongue brushed over it in worship. He took the time to pay equal attention to both, working her into frenzy. She wondered if it were possible to come undone from this action alone. Her nipples seemed connected to her nether regions. As if he were reading her mind, one finger trailed the edge of her underwear. He pulled the small scrap of fabric aside and slipped a finger between her folds, “So wet for me.”

She couldn't remember ever having been so turned on. Adolescent encounters in broom closets, had nothing on this experience. This forbidden man, knew what he was doing. He continued to work her body, as he walked her toward the bed. Pushing her down on the edge, he leaned her onto her back, with her legs still hanging over. She gasped as he settled on the floor before her, and slide the last barrier between them, down her legs. He took his time settling wet kisses along the inside of one thigh, teasing her. Not touching her where she wanted him most. She whimpered as his mouth grazed her mound, only to pass it over for the other thigh. Mewling in protest, she squirmed beneath his mouth, bucking her hips, trying desperately to get some kind of friction.

“Patience,” he said, with his face settled right over her over heated center.

She nearly screamed as his tongue flattened against her, flicking at her bundle of nerves. He lifted her legs to rest around his shoulders and began to devour her in earnest, like a man possessed. Bringing her close to orgasm, he'd back off and run his tongue down to her opening, thrusting it inside her. Before the cycle would begin again, it was a delicious torture. Slipping two fingers inside of her core, he pumped them steadily in and out, flicking his tongue against her until she felt her body begin to flutter. Her entire body built up as she keened. Her release was nearly violent, her walls clenched his fingers as he continued to pump them, drawing out her pleasure. 

Panting, she glanced down and saw him holding his turgid length, pressing it against her. It was even larger than she'd expected. But then, her one encounter last summer while on vacation, was her only reference. She watched as he began to slide into her with one smooth motion. Once he was seated fully, her legs wrapped around his slim waist. He grunted and leaned over her, bracing the majority of his weight on his hands.

She felt stretched to capacity, as he filled her completely, it was nearly too much. Arching her hips up, she urged him to move. Closing his eyes, he pulled his hips back, only to slide back in. It felt as though he were even deeper. Her heart lurched a bit at the look on his face, reverence. It was clear that he loved his wife dearly, she was an intruder here, a fake. Soon the overwhelming pleasure, overrode any disparaging thought, pushing the guilt firmly into the back of her mind. Her body griped him tight as his pace increased. The sounds of their union echoing loudly in the room, as he made love to her. 

-0-

Narcissa Malfoy walked through the door as though her legs were made of rubber. 

“So, did you get it?” 

The older woman faced the red headed young man and sneered. “Yes,” she hissed.

She huffed and plopped down in the chair with a grimace, running her hands over her face as her eyes welled with tears. Her nether regions ached from this evenings lascivious activities.

“Are you alright? You were gone a lot longer than planned.”

“Yes, I'm fine Ronald,” she snipped, shifting uneasily in the chair. 

“Why did it take so long?” He continued blinking at her stupidly. 

Honestly, she wasn't sure she could deal with him right now. She shifted again, making the fabric of her blouse rub against her sore nipples. She flushed thinking of way he had bitten them, then soothed the ache with a swipe from his talented tongue. Merlin, what was wrong with her! She had slept with a death eater. She'd gone back to that house and then let that man, touch her. Why couldn't the cup have been hidden somewhere else. Why was she so attracted to him?

“How much longer are you going to look like that, it's kinda creeping me out,” he murmured.

“Where's Harry?” She asked, wishing more than anything that Ron would stop talking.

Ronald had only just rejoined them, on their horcrux hunt. Already he was grating her nerves, this time she couldn't even blame it on the locket. It had been destroyed that morning. It seemed a life time ago, that she wanted a future with him. But, that had been before they'd been forced into hiding. And while she still cared for him as a friend, she knew now, that they could never be anything more than that. They were just too different. 

Ron rolled his eyes, “Outside, his scar was bothering him again.”

She rolled her eyes back. The giant man-child was probably thinking of ditching them again. Anyone would be in pain if they were linked to that snake-faced bastard, why couldn't Ron understand that. That scar was really starting to worry her, the connection the two shared, continued to grow each day. It made her wonder, what would happen to Harry when you-know-who was finally dead. 

She stood stiffly, ignoring the ache between her legs and went to find her wayward friend. Ron followed her progress with his eyes, thankfully silent. She couldn't believe what she'd let happen. Forget any fantasy she'd had just weeks before, of Ron—he'd never understand. Neither of them would—they could never know—what she'd done. It wasn't even unavoidable, she shook her head at that thought. She'd had several opportune moments, to either incapacitate or flee Lucius Malfoy. The sad sordid truth was much worse. In that moment, that vile man had been the sexiest creature she'd ever seen in real life. She had tossed aside all of her ideals, for a shag. A bloody passionate, indecently fantastic, earth shattering shag. 

She passed the real Narcissa Malfoy, who was unconscious and tied up by the door. They discussed what to do with her, and given that Voldemort had control of everything—well, she'd insisted they just memory charm the woman and send her home. After throwing down a privacy ward she innervated the other woman. Narcissa woke with a start and stared at her double, in horror. Hermione, obliviated the older woman of her stay with the boys—then sent the confused and hopefully, none-the-wiser Malfoy matriarch, on her merry way, with a port-key straight into the manor.

After she'd finally regained her own form, Hermione went in search of Harry. She found him in short order, slumped at the base of a tree not far away.

“Did you get the cup?”

“Yeah,” Hermione gave him a grim smile, “It's almost over.”

-0-

The past month had been full of an awful lot of heartache, considering they'd won. But, victory was bittersweet in the face of all those lost. She'd attended more funerals in the past three weeks, than in her entire life combined. If she'd been depressed by Tonks, Remus, Fred, Colin, and Lavender, then the service for Severus had been downright heart rending. Those moments from the shrieking shack still haunted her. 

Most of the death eaters and supporters had been rounded up and detained. Everyone was trying to move on with their lives. The trials started in earnest, with liberal use of veritaserum this time. People weren't going to accept the guilty, bribing their way out of punishment. Things were different, this time. Of course, Harry felt as though he owed Narcissa. He'd even convinced her to help him. Between the two of them, Narcissa and Draco had been cleared of all charges. And, while Lucius was found guilty of a few charges, they showed the elder Malfoy leniency. He was fined and sentanced to two years of house arrest without a wand.

That hadn't settled with the other dark families too well. It painted a large target on the Malfoy family. Narcissa and Draco had been attacked just days after the trial, right outside of Gringotts. She had been killed almost immediately, but Draco had fought tooth and nail. He escaped with his life, but rumor had it, that the youngest Malfoy had been hit with a castration hex. When questioned, his attacker had said it was worth it. That he'd ended the Malfoy line, cleansed the earth of their taint. Draco was still recovering in St Mungo's, this time—under guard.

Harry moved into Grimmauld Place, with the help of a reformed Kreature, they'd really fixed the place up. Ron had moved in with him, and was working part-time in the joke shop, with George. Trying to fill the gap that Fred had left, was hard work. But, Ron seemed to be doing well and the rest of the Weasley family, were healing.

Once everyone had settled into some sort of normalcy, she'd begun the arduous job of tracking down her memory challenged parents. She'd expected it to take no small amount of time, though that hadn't been the case. The couple had been killed in a traffic accident, hours after arriving in Sydney. It had been a bitter pill to swallow. The guilt she felt, nearly killed her. Thoughts of whether or not, they'd have lived to the end of the war, if she'd only let them be, nearly ate her alive. She'd had to hire a solicitor familiar with both worlds, to settle their affairs. After selling their dental practice and her childhood home, she used part of the insurance money to buy a new home. 

The two story stone cottage, was like something out of a fairy tale, she fell in love with it the second she saw it. It was settled in a secluded, heavily forested area of wales. The property had been previously owned by a witch, so the estate was magical. It came equipped with a large greenhouse, and a barn. The woman who'd lived there, had made a living growing and harvesting potions ingredients. Because the witch had died without any other living family, her new dream house came with it's very own elf, named Toffy. She was still struggling to accept that situation, much to the elf's dismay. 

-0-

June 23rd 1998

Harry stumbled out of the floo with a cough.

“Graceful as ever,” she chuckled smiling widely.

Harry gave her a mock glare before embracing her, “It's so good to see you Hermione.”

She'd missed him terribly, it was so weird to not see him everyday. “You too Harry.”

She gave him a tour of the house, then led him outside to the grounds, while the two caught up. Once he was able to see the home from the outside, he'd been suitably impressed, “Wow.”

“Yeah,” she smiled, it really was beautiful here.

“Wanna trade?” He jokingly asked.

“Not a chance, but there's four bedrooms if you ever wanna come stay,” she quirked a brow and chuckled, as he appeared to consider it. 

“How have you been doing, really? I mean er—with your parents and all,” he stammered tucking his hands in his pockets.

“Better, I mean it's still rough but being here has helped. I don't think that I would have been able to live in their old house, alone.”

He agreed, knowing how difficult it'd been for him to stay at Grimmauld, after Sirius had died. They spent the rest of the afternoon, talking about their plans for the future. Harry and Ron had decided to take Kingsley up on his offer to join the Aurors. He'd also gotten back together with Ginny, which hadn't come as much of a shock. 

“Are you going to go back to Hogwarts for your seventh year? It might not be so bad, Ginny and Luna would be there,” he offered with a sheepish smile. 

A year ago, she would have answered, absolutely. These days though, she just wasn't feeling that all powerful need to do things, according to any kind of plan. “I took my NEWTS at the Ministry two weeks ago,” she offered with a shrug.

Harry choked on his tea, staring at her in disbelief, “Hermione Granger, chose not to revise?”

She playfully smacked him on the arm, “Don't be ridiculous Harry, I revised.”

He just shook his head, “So?”

Hermione pursed her lips in a moue of distaste, “I got an E in defense,” she sniffed.

“Oh, the terror. I take it the rest were O's?” He laughed.

“That's not the point,” she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

-0-

For the second morning in row, Hermione spent the first hour of her day in the bathroom. She felt so run down lately. Groaning, she leaned over the toilet and heaved.

“Miss? Can Toffy be getting anything?” The little elf hopped from foot to foot, desperate to help her.

“Thanks Toffy, maybe a glass of water?” 

The elf's ears sagged, “Miss doesn't need water, she be needing tea.”

“Er—ok Toffy, make some tea, I'll be down there in a minute.”

Toffy nodded her head rapidly, and popped away. When she got down to the kitchen, Toffy had already set a place for her. She sat down and picked up the steaming cup, giving it a sniff, “Ginger, anise and fennel seed?”

Toffy nodded excitedly, “Good for little ones.”

Hermione coughed and choked on the first mouthful, “What do you mean?”

The elf pulled on her ears, “Miss not be knowing?”

Hermione paled dramatically, her eyes wide in shock. No, she wasn't. It wasn't possible. She was out the door and headed for St Mungo's, before the elf could say another word.

-0-

“What seems to be the problem Miss Granger?”

Hermione peaked up at the middle-aged healer nervously, “Er—well I—can you—urgh I'm worried that I might be pregnant,” she stammered.

Healer Smythe smiled, “Alright then dear, just lay back and we will have a look see, ok?”

She gave a nod and worried her bottom lip, as she laid down on the examination table. Her nerves were shot when the healer gasped, “Oh, my!”

“What?!”

“It's just so rare, oh my goodness,” healer Smythe rambled.

If she didn't tell her something soon, Hermione thought she would explode, “What's rare? Am I ok?”

The healer chuckled, which just made her even more angry. “You're perfectly fine dear, as are the little ones.”

Ones, as in plural? No. No way. She was going to need a second opinion. “More than one?” She asked weakly.

Smythe was staring at her stomach greedily, “Quadruplets, isn't that wonderful. You're so blessed.”

“But, no that can't be right. We used a potion, there can't be four—no, just no,” Hermione shook her head vehemently.

“I don't know what potion you used dear, but it certainly wasn't a contraceptive. With results like these, I'd almost wager the use of a fertility potion. But, there would have been no need, you're already quite fertile. Strange.”

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, denying to herself that she'd been that stupid. To just assume that it had been a contraceptive. Gods above, this couldn't be happening. She was with, multiple Malfoy!

“It's not too late to, end the pregnancy is it?”

The healer looked at her in disgust, “Miss Granger! You shouldn't even say such things. Unlike our muggle counterparts, abortion of magical children, has never been legal.”

Hermione scowled, of course it wasn't. She sighed, “It was just a reaction, I am after all unmarried and this wasn't planned.”

This had done nothing to sway the healer back onto her side. In fact it seemed to have done the opposite. No longer smiling or joking around with her, about anything. Instead, she very mechanically, told Hermione everything she'd need to know as a first time mother. She was barely paying attention though. Her mind kept going back to how this had happened, and how the father would react—if he found out. Maybe she could leave the area, and never come back. 

“Does that sound good?” Healer Smythe was looking at her expectantly.

“Er—sure,” she said, not really knowing what the older woman had just asked.

Healer Smythe glanced at the calendar, “Good, so I'll see you in four weeks. Just give this to the receptionist,” she handed her a card. “Don't be afraid to pop in, if you have any questions. If you'd like, the next time you come in, we can find out the sex of the babies.”

Terrific. 

-0-

Harry was the only one she'd told the truth too. It was difficult to see how horrified he was, she was pretty sure that her friend actually felt sorry for Lucius. “I can't believe you'd do that. If someone poly-juiced as Ginny and we—er, had a kid from it—I'd press charges,” Harry said with a feral glint in his eye.

“It was wrong, I know that—I'm sorry,” she added still avoiding eye contact.

“I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. When he finds out—” 

Hermione interrupted, frantic at the idea, “He won't.”

Harry rolled his eyes and huffed, “Famous last words. Are you going to tell anyone else?”

“No.”

Harry rubbed his face wearily, “I still can't believe you'd do that—with him. Urgh, he's—him. Merlin, that's—so wrong.”

“Do you hate me now?” She sniffed.

“No. I don't think that I could ever hate you, Hermione. I promise to keep this to myself, but you need to think about what will happen after they're born. There's a good chance, it'll be obvious what line they come from. Not to mention, a lot of the old families—have self-updating family tapestry's.”

Her breath caught, and a feeling of dread settled in her stomach. “Would it show illegitimate children?”

Harry shook his head, “I don't know, the portrait of Phineas might, I'll ask him when I go home.”

After Harry had gone home to ask, she'd sat around planning. The elf would be a big help, in fact, Toffy was really excited about the babies. She'd need to get more information on what to expect. Maybe even say a small prayer that the Malfoy's didn't have one of those tapestry's. “Shite.”

Not even thirty minutes later, Harry was back.

Hermione crouched down in front of the floo, to answer Harry, “Well, Phineas didn't know. But, he convinced the portrait of Cygnus the second, to ask Abraxas Malfoy—who didn't seem pleased with the question at all. But, who still answered. According to grandpa Malfoy, they don't have one of those tapestry's. Of course, the man was about as irritating as Mrs Black. So, it's possibly he lied. Let's hope not, for your sake.”

-0-

Harry had taken it upon himself to attend her next appointment. He'd insisted that she didn't need to go through all this alone, and had persuaded her to tell everyone a partial truth. As far as all her friends and acquaintance's knew, Hermione had a one off with a muggle named Luke. Like many others she'd celebrated the end of the war, a little too much. Surprisingly, most were supportive. After all, she wasn't the only one, to find herself expecting these days. It was a veritable baby boom, in the wake of the dark lord's final demise. 

The story of her spending time in a muggle bar after finding out about her parents, wasn't so far fetched. She'd said that one lonely night, she'd met a handsome older man named Luke. Said older man, had stunning blond hair and smoldering gray eyes, that she'd willingly lost herself in. 

Healer Smythe made the mistake of assuming Harry was the father, she didn't think she'd seen her friend ever so flustered.

“Er—no I'm not the father. Hermione's like a sister, I'm just here as moral support,” he shrugged sheepishly a blush spreading past his cheeks to his neck.

The healer chuckled, “My apologies, I just thought—what with you're being here and all . . .”

“It's fine,” Hermione interrupted.

After another scan the healer offered her congratulations on her continued health, saying that all four children were astoundingly healthy. And, that she believed all four would develop normally, to term. “Did you want to know the sex?”

Harry gave her a wide-eyed look, still trying to handle the idea of there being four of them. She nodded, “Yes, it would be best, that way I can decorate the nursery.”

Healer Smythe looked pleased with her answer, a turnaround from her first visit. She'd looked into wizarding views on unmarried women giving birth, and abortion, since then. After having realized that the wizarding world was over a century behind in that respect, she was honestly surprised Smythe was being so nice. 

“You have four healthy boys, dear. Imagine if they're all magical, to think there hasn't been magical quadruplets since before the statute went into effect,” she rambled.

“Perhaps it will dampen the attention I'll receive, for being an unwed mother?” She joked.

“Quite,” Smythe nodded.

Ron had offered to marry her as soon as he'd found out. Stupid hormones. She'd cried and thanked him for the offer, but politely declined. Their friendship had been repaired, but there was no chance of anything more. Strangely, she'd had several similar offers, once word began to get out. A few from men she'd never even met before. It was weird, but then the birth rate was low for magicals. Well, for everyone that wasn't a Weasley. 

“I'm afraid that word has already spread, I heard a few of the women here speaking of it, just this morning. I do hope you weren't trying to keep this secret. They didn't hear anything from me, of that I can assure you,” Smythe added, while writing in her file.

“No, I told my friends and family. I'm sure that's where it spread from.” She hated to think, what that woman Skeeter would print about her, once she got wind. 

“Is the morning sickness still a problem? It sometimes lasts past the first twelve weeks with a multiple birth like this.”

“It hasn't been that terrible, the past week it's gotten a lot better,” she offered.

Though, the idea of meat was repulsive now. She couldn't even look at bacon or sausage without wanting to be sick. 

“Your blood pressure seems fine so far, though we will want to keep an eye on it. Have you been taking any nutritional aids? It might not be a bad idea to start early if you aren't.”

Harry sat in a daze as the two women continued speaking about vitamins, and whether or not she planned to breast feed. He was positively green by the time they'd left.

“You didn't have to come,” she bumped his shoulder. “I'm glad you did though, thank you.”

“No problem, besides it's good practice for when I have a family of my own, yeah?”

Hermione nodded, though she had already decided not to take him up on going to future visits. Molly had offered to help in anyway she could, and Hermione was going to take her up on the offer. 

-0-

Molly popped in every other day or so, from that point on. Her advice and knowledge was priceless. The woman was a saint. The Weasley matriarch, had knitted booties, caps and made blankets. She taught her a slew of spells to help an inexperienced young mother. Hermione now knew how to spell bottles to fill themselves, and change nappies from across the room, useful that. There were spells to monitor babies, that worked a great deal like the ones muggles used. Charms to add to cribs and cradles, that would insure the babies safety and comfort. 

She'd jokingly told the woman, she should teach classes and charge. Molly had gotten a gleam in her eyes at that. It was no secret the woman loved being around children. She was already pressuring her sons to give her grand children. Bill and Fleur were due around the same time she was. That would be nice, for them to have playmates near their own age. She'd spoken with Andromeda as well, about play dates with Teddy. Though that would be some time off. 

“So have you thought about names yet dear?” Molly asked eagerly.

“Yeah, I've been reading a few Shakespeare plays again. You know that's where my mum got Hermione from? Well, anyway there were a few names I've run across, that really caught my eye. Oberon, for one. I've always liked that name.”

She could tell that Molly wasn't quite as enthused with the name as she was, “Er—what about Fleur has she picked out a name?”

“Victoire,” Molly smiled. “I have to say, I like it. Has a nice ring to it 'Victoire Weasley'.” Molly gave a nod of approval. 

-0-

February 1st 1999

Harry, Ginny and Molly all peered through the glass, into the nursery. Even though he'd known for months now, it was still shocking. Four boys, all in the first row. He'd been right about how they'd look. All four boys had white blond hair, and light gray eyes. Cassius, Fenton, Oberon and Lennox, had finally been born. Thank Merlin. If Hermione had been any bigger, he didn't think she'd have been able to stand without tipping over.

“When we do have children, it's going to be one at a time,” Ginny whispered in his ear.

“Oh yeah, one is good.” he agreed.

Molly sniffled and wiped at her eyes, “Aren't they just beautiful? Almost makes me wish I had another.”

George wandered up behind them and blinked, “Four, that's just crazy. Angelina said, if that ever happened to her, she'd do some very, not nice things—to my bits.”

Harry's adam apple bobbed. Both men unconsciously covered themselves, “Yeah, one is good.”

“Where's Ron?” Harry asked George.

George snickered, “His girlfriend was dropping hints that it was time for them to get married and have kids of their own. Which means, he's hiding in the loo having a panic attack.”

Molly lightly smacked the back of George's head, “Oh, behave. You know that Pansy runs all over poor little Ron.”

Harry snorted. Hadn't that been a shock. Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Weasley, together. He was so whipped too, Pansy got whatever Pansy wanted. “So, what you're saying is, they'll be setting a date soon?”

George laughed.

The next afternoon, found Hermione in bed, feeding Cassius and Lennox. Luna danced into the room, on a natural high, like normal. “Hi Hermione.”

“Hey Luna,” Hermione watched her friend drift over to the side of the room. Where Oberon and Fenton were in cradles.

“Can I have one? This one looks just like me,” Luna said dreamily as she carefully scooped up Oberon.

The bad part was, she was probably serious. “I'll think about it,” Hermione teased.

Luna gave a nod, “That's all I ask,” she sighed and kissed the baby on top of his head.

-0-

Lucius picked up the prophet, holding it in one hand while sipping his morning tea. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his jaw, peeking over the newspaper he discretely watched his son. Draco. His heart ached for his son. Draco's melancholy was echoed by his own grief, for everything they had lost. To lose Narcissa in such a way, after surviving all that they had—it was nearly unbearable. Then to find out what those monsters had done to his only child—his heir. He felt weary, the continuation of the Malfoy line, once again rested on his shoulders. He felt every year of his age. It wasn't supposed to be like this. 

He read the headline story again, emotions wild at the unfairness of it. Draco couldn't father children at all, and here that mu—ggleborn dared to have four. The paper pointed out that, it wasn't known if all—or any, were magical. But, if they were, it was completely unprecedented. There hadn't been a set of magical quadruplets in five hundred years. He took in the looks of the boys, all of them had blond hair. For a second he considered sending Draco to her, perhaps he could court the girl. There were rituals to formally adopt children into an ancient line. Lucius shook his head, no use thinking that way. He dropped the paper on the table and left his half-finished breakfast. 

Glancing back once over his shoulder, Lucius saw his son scowling at the newspaper. That one curse had undone centuries of family tradition. It had been all that Lord Greengrass had needed, to absolve the current marriage contract, between their two houses. Lucius wasn't even sure what to tell his son at this point. He'd raised the boy according to tradition, as was expected. Draco had known from a very young age, that he was to wed the youngest Greengrass. And, truth be told, his son had accepted that responsibility with more maturity than he himself had. After all, it was no secret, that he and Narcissa were not always fond of one another. That had changed of course, over time. Lucius had grown to love her, but she hadn't been his first choice. 

Once again, his mind wandered over the possibilities. Malfoy's survived at any cost, he would find a way. Trekking into the library, he settled into a bit of research. It couldn't hurt to familiarize himself, with the various blood adoption rituals. A branch of blood magic, that while borderline—wasn't necessarily illegal. Of course there was also the possibility, that one of them had an illegitimate child they were unaware of. His father Abraxas was a known philanderer, often having more than one mistress. His father had also had a squib brother named Augustus that was disowned and sent out into the muggle world, perhaps Augustus had born magical offspring? It would bare looking into. 

Rubbing his hands over his face, he cursed his age once again. Forty-five was just too old to begin again. Any wife he took, would have to be of child bearing age, thus younger. He wasn't sure that he could tolerate a much younger woman. He was too set in his ways, and they would have little in common. If only Narcissa had listened to reason, and stayed home that day. Severus had brewed several doses of fertility potion for them, just in case. She'd agreed to attempt at another child, worried as they both were, for Draco. Ever since the dark lord had given his son the arduous task of killing Albus Dumbledore, they'd been planning how to survive. 

His wife had been very close to the mid life change, and conception was near impossible. There were risks with fertility potions at their age. But, it had been something they agreed, might become necessary. He wished she were here with him. They could try again. That last night they'd spent together had been wonderful. She hadn't looked at him like that in a decade. He'd thought once the battle was over, she might be open to continued nightly visits. But, she'd been distant and uninterested, so unlike how she'd been that night.

“What are you doing?” Draco asked, leaning on the door.

“Looking into a few options. Do you have plans for the day?” He asked politely, knowing his son's temper of late. 

“I was thinking about spending some time away. I've been invited to the Zabini's estate in Italy, Blaise's mother is recently—widowed. And so she is on extended holiday, no doubt looking for husband number seven,” Draco sneered.

Lucius hummed, “I wouldn't begrudge you a holiday. By all means, go relax and get your head together. Will any of your ex-year mates be there, besides Blaise?”

“Pansy and Theo, are supposed to be there as well.”

“Good, I think that might be just what you need,” Lucius offered a rare smile.

Draco's posture relaxed somewhat, obviously having expected a different answer, “Will you be alright here alone?”

“Don't be silly Draco, it's house arrest not Azkaban. There are plenty of things here to keep myself busy with, and that's saying nothing of all the correspondence I'm behind on.”

Lucius was still able to hold business meetings at the manor, in all, it wasn't much of a punishment. All things considered, he thought himself lucky. Two years spent in the manor, getting all of the family business back in order, would fly by—it was nearly half done. Given the mess, having the dark lord squat here had caused, he would need that time. With help, he'd taken on the task of renovating the manor as well. Several rooms had been completely gutted. The taint had been too great, to do anything less. The drawing room was unrecognizable now. Though truth be told, he still felt the echoes of Bella's madness there. 

“And Draco?”

His son paused turning back toward him.  
“Do try to enjoy yourself, yes?”

Draco smiled, “Thank you father.”

-0-

Lucius approached the portrait of his father reluctantly. He had banished the painting into a hardly ever used guest room, much to his father's ire.   
“Father?”

Abraxas quirked a brow and sneered down from the wall, a look Lucius was well familiar with, “Son.”

“I was wondering where the family tapestry had gotten to, was it perhaps put into the main vault?”

Abraxas froze, peering down at him with fathomless cold eyes, “Interesting that you should ask that.”

Lucius twitched, trying and failing to hide, just how annoying he found the late lord Malfoy, “And why is that interesting?”

Abraxas gave a smile that spoke of nothing good, his father obviously knew something he didn't and was prepared to lord it over him. Not all that surprising when one considered what the man was like. “I might know where the tapestry was banished to, after my brother's unfortunate birth, however needs must be met.”

Lucius sighed, “Of course father, what would you ask of me?”

“Why nothing more than what I'm due. I think placing my portrait in the drawing room with a permanent sticking charm, might be a good start.”

Lucius winced, well that settled that. He was never going into that room again. “Of course father, anything else?”

“I'm sure I'll think of something later, but for now—that will do.”

“Toddy?” Lucius called out for his elf.

The floppy eared creature popped into the room at once, “Master called?”

“Yes Toddy, could you place this portrait into the drawing room,” he ordered.

“With a sticking charm, if you will,” Abraxas added in disdain. 

“Of course, with a permanent sticking charm Toddy.” 

The creature nodded consent and immediately popped away to do just that. Lucius made the long walk back to the drawing room in silent thought. He hoped this would be worth all the trouble. In theory the thing would have updated over the years, showing all the different lines. Even uncle Augustus, the squib, should be on it. He regretting past thoughts about the Weasley's. Perhaps they'd had the right of it. That family would never be in wont for an heir. 

A recent meeting with a few of Narcissa's old friends, had only driven home, how unlikely he was to secure another wife—that he could stand. And, then there had been the disaster that was Lord Greengrass. The swine had practically put both of this young daughters on a platter and offered them up. All the while proclaiming that a union between their families, could still be achieved. Lucius cringed at the idea of having to wed a girl, younger than his own son. There had to be a middle ground, some thirty-something widow or such. 

Striding into the drawing room, he held himself stiffly in front of the loathed portrait, “So, we have an accord. Where is the tapestry?”

“The cursed thing is under the drawing room, in the vault. Where it's been, since my own father locked it away as he did with Augustus.” Abraxas drawled, “As he should have. I trust you aren't going to drag the family name down any further, by digging up worthless squibs?”

Lucius spun around, arrogantly ignoring anything else the man had to say. He pulled up the rug that hid entrance to all the dark things, the family hadn't parted with. The old latch squeaked loudly from disuse. A cloud of dust welcomed him, as he lowered himself down the small ladder. The five by five foot space, was relatively empty. He'd thrown out the worst of the lot after the war, not wanting to give the Auror's any reason to send him back to prison. On the far wall, was a medium sized blood warded safe. Nicking a finger, he pressed it to the center and watched it swing open. He'd not looked in this since he'd been a child—and only then in rebellion. 

Inside sat the deeds to a few lesser known properties, a couple of hand written books and one rolled up tapestry. Gingerly, he lifted the sought after item and closed the vault up. He said nothing to his father's portrait, instead having decided to study the thing in the library. Placing it on the longest table, he unrolled a large portion and began looking for his father.

-0-

June 15th 2000

“Obie, where are you?” She smiled hearing the giggles coming from behind the couch.

It was a full time job, keeping up with the boys. Especially once they had all begun to walk. At fifteen months, the little terrors were already running about causing havoc in their wake. 

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she caught Cassius trying to pick up their newest addition by the neck. Merlin help her, but she was considering getting a second elf. All thoughts about their enslavement were long thrown out, she didn't think that she would have survived the diaper stage, without Toffy. 

“Cass put the kneazle down. Don't pick him up like that, he doesn't like it sweetie.”

The toddler warbled his bottom lip and threatened tears, clumsily patting the animal on the head, “Pets'neeze?”

She giggled and carefully pet the kneazle's head, “See, like this. Be nice to the kitty.”

Cassius nodded and donned his most serious face, His hand hovered a half inch over the cat's head, “Li' this?”

“Yes, like that. See.”

The kneazle, who the boys had helped creatively name—kneazle, eyed her and Cass with trepidation. Poor furry bugger, had a rough go of it, with four tots. “Obie, come say hi to kneazle,” she called out to the still hiding child.

Obie peaked around the corner of the couch and squealed in delight, clapping his hands. Kneazle narrowed his eyes, as the child ran screaming toward them. “Neez!”

Knocking at the door, brought the three's attention away from Kneazle. The fluffy gray cat, used the diversion to run under the sofa. “Now why would Molly knock,” she wondered.

She was reluctant to call Toffy, as the elf had just taken Len and Fen for a bath. As the two decided that wearing their pudding, was better than eating it. Standing she reached out both hands, “Come with mummy to see who's at the door.”

Obie and Cass each took a hand and toddled along with her, both giving lingering looks at Kneazle's hiding place. Through the window on the door, Hermione could see that it wasn't Molly. Whoever it was, cast a much taller shadow. After a few steps, she caught sight of gleaming blond hair and froze—it couldn't be. “Toffy!”

The elf popped into the room covered in soap and holding two wriggling boys, “Miss?”

“I have an unplanned visitor, could you take Obie and Cass upstairs to the playroom?”

With a snap of the elf's fingers the two tots in questioned, were sent out of the room. Toffy left to finish up the others bath, while Hermione stared intently at the door. A horrible feeling of dread crept down her spine, did he know. Of course he did, why else would he be here. The knocking resumed, this time a little louder. She sighed and finished the walk to the door, her feet dragging the ground as though made of lead. Trying to remain as calm as she humanly could, she opened the door, “Mr Malfoy, what a—surprise, can I help you?”

Malfoy's eyes were cold flecks of ice, the smile on his face did little to thaw, “Yes, I believe you can Miss Granger. Mind if I come in?” 

The clipped response was more of a demand, as he deftly walked past her and took a seat at the kitchen table. One hand rested on the top, holding a thick pack of paper.

“What's this about?” She asked calmly and offered the man tea.

To her displeasure, he accepted all the while, tapping the papers against the table. She flit about the room, making a tea service. “Cream or sugar?”

He tilted his head slightly, seeming to evaluate her on a molecular level, “One sugar, no cream.”

Having taken care of the unplanned hostessing, she claimed the seat across from him, nursing her own cup, “What—uh, what brings you here Mr Malfoy? I have to say, you're the last person that I expected a visit from.”

“Truly?” A miniscule amount of amusement shown through Lucius' stoic mask, “Given the parentage of your children, I find myself confused by your surprise. Did you think I wouldn't find out?”

Her face burned in embarrassment, giving him the only answer he needed. He pushed the papers over toward her, all the while keeping eye contact. “W-what's this?”

Her brow furrowed as she picked up the papers to read them. Her breath caught when she began to read.

“As you can see, this can go one of two ways,” he purred.

“Two ways? This seems pretty straight forward, you plan to sue for full custody,” she snapped and slammed the papers back onto the table.

Lucius quirked a brow and tutted, “That's what will happen if you don't agree to option number one,” he pulled another set of papers from his front robe pocket and handed them to her.

She wearily reached out, her hand trembling as their fingers briefly touched. It turned out to be a precise offer of marriage, with an air-tight prenuptial agreement. “What's the meaning of this? You can't honestly expect me to marry you? That's absurd!”

His eyes narrowed, “What is absurd, is having fathered children with a woman—I never slept with. I don't know for certain, but I suspect poly-juice. And I can guess the when—the day before the battle, yes? You do realize that what you did was both immoral and highly illegal?”

“I'm sorry, I didn't set out to do that I—”

Lucius held up his hands, “I expect you to send a reply to my solicitor in two days time. If you refuse the marriage contract, know that I will be forced to take this before the wizengamot.”

Not waiting for a reply, Lucius stood and strode right back out of the house, leaving her slack jawed. Would he win if it was taken to court? She rubbed her face and sighed into her hands. It was dubious consent at best, her mind supplied. Steeling herself, she began to read the marriage contract with renewed interest. Three cups of tea and a handful of biscuits later, she whistled and threw the papers onto the tabletop. 

Determined to get an opinion, from someone that knew wizarding law better than her. She floo'ed Andromeda Tonks. The woman was quick to come through, and sent Teddy up to the playroom. Hermione took a deep breath and began to explain, what had happened. Her face was bright red throughout the telling. At Andy's look of incredulity, she flinched. “It was wrong, I know,” she finished in a quiet voice, wanting nothing more than to crawl under the table and hide with Kneazle.

“Did you think he'd never find out, or?” Andy seemed to truly be at a loss.

“When I first found out I was pregnant, I thought about ending it,” she frowned, deeply disturbed by that thought now.

Andy choked on her tea.

“It's different in the muggle world Andy, I didn't know how different. And, believe me, in that regard I'm glad, because I love my children. But, when I found out that they were inevitable, I just did what I had to do. Got my life together and gave them my all, it's all I could do.”

Andy gave a reluctant nod, “Yeah, that's a bit of a sticky situation. I think that if Narcissa were still alive, he'd have ignored this. Or, if Draco were able to continue the line himself. But she'd dead, and Draco is sterile. Is it really that surprising to you, that he showed up here?”

Hermione just shook her head and studied the tabletop.

“I'm going to be honest Hermione. If he takes you to court, you'll be charged with rape and he will most likely win. In addition, you would lose all custody. But, he's a slytherin through and through, and a politician above all else. Marrying you has the added benefit, of not only fixing his heir problem, but swaying public opinion. This one move could undo all the harm, he's already done to the Malfoy name,” she continued and began to read the marriage contract.

Her mind kept repeating that charge. Rape. Her eyes began to well with tears, “I didn't think about it—I didn't mean to—do that—to him. I—he was just,” she sobbed.

Andy patted her hand and snorted, “He really is a beautiful monster. How about you let me look this over, and you can go say hi to Teddy, hmm?”

Hermione made her way upstairs and settled in with the boys.

-0-

“The contract is fairly standard, but extremely traditional. There's a strict fidelity clause, surprisingly it affects you both equally. Also, there's a no harm clause,” Andy hummed in approval, “Have to say I hadn't expected that. But, then he was never one to hurt Narcissa so—I suppose . . .”

“How long,” Hermione asked slightly panicked.

Andy's brow furrowed, “They really need to reinstate the wizarding culture class at Hogwarts,” she sighed.

“This is a life long binding. The contract is in addition to the actual wizarding ceremony.”

Hermione's eyes threatened to bug out of her skull, “Life long—surely not!”

“Here's the thing Hermione, the contract protects the family holdings. For example, if he should die, there's nothing you could do to disinherit Draco. Likewise, there's nothing Draco could do to keep your four boys from inheriting. Trust vaults will have probably been set up, even at this point. Also each child will receive a portion of the estate, minus what's already been gifted to Draco. Though I imagine there's more than enough to go around. Draco will get the family seat—the manor in Wiltshire—upon Lucius' death. Your boys will each receive a lessor property to start out their lives with.”

Hermione shook her head and held up her hands in protest, “I don't want his money. If he sets something aside for the boys—then fine. What I want to know, is how the contract affects me, and what a wizarding ceremony entails.”

“The contract ensures fidelity and safety, both from harm and financial ruin. Whether or not you want it, you'll get a spouse vault with an annual allowance. Accounts will be set up at Twilfit & Tattings, for you and the boys as well as other stores.” One look at Hermione's face had her pause, “I know you don't care about money, but these are the Malfoy's.”

Hermione sighed and made another pot of tea, “Fine. Tell me about—bindings,” she grit between clenched teeth.

Andy chuckled and ducked, when Hermione threw a scone at her head, “There's no divorce in these types of union. A couple can separate, but they will always remain married. If you attempted to cheat, it would make you ill. For instance.”

Hermione squeaked. 

“It is pretty standard Hermione, nothing truly nefarious, at least where the ceremony is concerned. There is one clause in the contract that is old-fashioned and quite frowned upon—but there's nothing for it I suppose,” Andromeda steeled herself preparing for an ultimate fit from Hermione. 

“The contract disallows the use of any contraceptives. This clause used to be common place amongst pure bloods. Mostly because of their already low birth rates. These days it's generally not included. It could be that this is the standard Malfoy contract? In which case, it remains the same as when it was written. The problem is that, not only would you have to consumate the marriage, after the ceremony but also—,” Andy trailed off staring intently at her tea cup.

“What was that last part?” Hermione seethed.

“Weekly conjugal rights, you'd have to relent to your husband at least once every seven days. Unless you're pregnant, in which case, you'd have the right to turn him away.”

Hermione promptly fainted.

-0-

“Hermione?” Molly Weasley's disembodied head, floated in the fireplace.

Andy walked over and greeted the woman.

“Oh, hello Andy dear, where's Hermione?”

“She's not feeling well, a little run down, the poor thing. Was there something you wanted?”

Molly pursed her lips, no doubt ready to break through and cook up enough food for an army. “She was going to bring the boys over for supper tonight, but she didn't come and I was getting worried.”

Andy crouched down and gave the matronly woman a nod, “Yes, poor dear is asleep. I'm watching the boys right now. If you'd like, I can bring them over for a visit?”

Molly's face lit up, “Yes, bring the boys over for dinner, but only if you'll stay too—and bring Teddy.”

She consented, but thought the woman was slightly unhinged. Only Molly Weasley could think, some couple dozen dinner guests, was a good thing. After leaving Hermione a note, she trot upstairs to acquire the five hellions. The elf was sitting in the center of all the boys, more than happy to play. Toffy was floating balls around, much to their immense pleasure.

“Teddy put the Kneazle down!” At her voice, Teddy dropped the cat. It made a bee-line for the door, nearly knocking itself out in escape.

Andy smiled, poor cat, she thought, “We're going to have dinner with Molly, Toffy can you help me get them all dressed?”

Obie fussed as she changed him into a different shirt, “Dat!” He pointed at the green one she'd just removed.

“This one's cleaner,” she replied firmly.

“Dat! Dat! Dat!” The boy cheered, wobbling precariously on his feet in excitement.

“God, I can't believe there's four of you.” Better her than me, she thought. “I'm too old for babies,” she sighed.

“I hope you boys give Lucius hell,” she snickered at the thought. He was her age, it should prove to be interesting. 

Len tilted his head to the side, just like the cat had earlier, “Heww.”

Andromeda nodded, “Uh huh.”

-0-

Distraught, she stared at the contract, her hand hovering over it, quill at the ready. “Don't think about it, just sign it,” she muttered to the empty kitchen.

Touching the quill to the parchment, tears trailed down her cheeks as she swiftly signed her name. She felt the inherent magic of the contract settle onto her, before it flashed a bright white and vanished. Frowning, she wrung her hands, she'd be married within the next thirty days. “Stupid magical contracts—argh! Aggravating, arrogant blond bastards!”

“Ma?” Obie crept up behind her and tugged on her shirt sleeve.

Wiping her eyes, she glanced down and smiled, “Hi love, I didn't see you there.”

Andromeda chuckled as Len kept trying to say the word bastard. Yes, she couldn't wait to see Lucius run ram shot by the fearless four. “I take it you signed?”

Hermione nodded solemnly, “It was the only thing I could do.”

Andy pat her on the shoulder, “There, there dear, nothing for it. If I were to guess, I'd say that he will for the most part, avoid you like the plague.”

Hermione chuckled and lowered her head to the table, “What about the—conjugal visits?”

The older woman hummed, “I really can't say. The contract doesn't force the issue with him, only you. So, it's possible that after the ceremony—he might just banish you to your own wing.”

“One could hope,” she croaked.

Andy rolled her eyes, “This from the woman who poly-juiced as his wife and had her way with him,” she chuckled darkly.

Hermione swallowed, “I—I don't know why I did that. He's rude, arrogant and bigoted.”

Andromeda sat down across from her, “He's also handsome, wealthy, and intelligent.”

Hermione sniffled and cracked an eye open to glare at her friend. Andy tutted, “He's all wrong for you true. But, whether you're willing to admit it or not, you must have been attracted to him. Sometimes, we want the men who are the absolute worst for us. Or, like me, you go after someone your father would never approve of.”

She cringed, “I remember thinking how wrong it was, for someone like him to be so handsome. I think I was twelve, when I ran into him at the bookstore. He picked a fight with Mr Weasley. There were other times over the years, that I was quite taken with his looks. You're right, I was always attracted to him, how awful is that? I'm a terrible person!”

Andy got up and went over to hug her, “You made a bad decision, but thinking that he's attractive—just means you have eyes.”

Hermione choked out a weak laugh, “My life is over.”

“You won't be a prisoner Hermione, and you're too well known for him to mistreat you. Many things about your life, will remain the same. It'll all just take place in a larger home, and with a new last name.”  
-0-

“What the hell is this?” Draco slammed the morning paper down in front of him, hard enough to spill part of his tea.

“The paper,” he responded dryly.

“You're getting married? To Hermione Granger! She's a mud—,”

Lucius picked up the paper and swatted Draco on the nose. His son looked at him like he's lost his mind, perhaps he had, “It's no longer politically correct to use that kind of language. You will hold your tongue when she is around. Do I make myself clear?”

Draco's stare had a manic quality, as he blinked rapidly and shook his head, “What—how did—why would you . . .”

“Eloquent. In order then? I need to assure the line. I fathered Granger's children—my children I should say. And why? Because I have no desire to find some superficial gold digger to pander to, in the hopes of one day succeeding in impregnating her. With Miss Granger, I've only to fill out the right paperwork and it's a done thing. Problem solved.” 

Draco sat down right on the floor, “You—with Granger! That's,” his attention drifted as he stared in shock. “You cheated on mother?”

Lucius looked down at him sharply, “No, I did not.”

“But, you must have if her children are really yours,” his son was trying hard to understand, frankly he was surprised there was no screaming, yet.

“I did not. Miss Granger broke into the manor poly-juiced as your mother,” Lucius held up a hand to stop the upcoming rant, “She and Potter,” he sneered, “Needed something that the dark lord had left in my care. I found her in my bedchamber and thought she was—your mother. I don't know why she didn't flee, probably fear or—I don't know really. The results are the same either way. Those four boys are Malfoy's.”

“Half-blood Malfoy's,” Draco hissed.

“The dark Lord, Dumbledore and Severus—were all half-blood's. It stands to reason, these children have every chance to be magically powerful. And, in a few generations, it won't even matter. Because at least the Malfoy name will continue.” 

That was all the more he planned to speak on the matter. Lucius unfolded the paper and read over this morning's headline. He laughed at the nerve of Rita Skeeter. She'd found the most unflattering photos of both of them. His mugshot, and one of her at thirteen when she was all hair and teeth. Ex-death eater to wed war heroine, shocking indeed. 

Skeeter had even touched on the fact that Hermione's children looked like him, perhaps it was personal.

“But father you always said blood was everything,” his son continued, not having realized the subject was closed.

Lucius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Listen well for I tire of this subject. Sometimes life changes in such a way, that even those things we've held as inherited truths, prove false. In times like these, it's doubly important to adapt to those changes. My own father held the values you were taught. And, there have been times, like those at the end of the war, when things were at their absolute worst—that I wonder if everything Abraxas taught me was wrong? Was everything I taught you wrong? Hmm?”

Draco was a nervous sweaty ball of nerves and denial, “No—what—why would you say that!”

Lucius sighed and waved a hand at his son, “You have the unique task of finding a young woman and marrying for love. A first for the Malfoy heir in ten generations. These are new times, adapt to them son. I want only your happiness.”

Draco stuck out his chin, “Certainly father, shall I find my own mudblood?”

Lucius gave a long suffering sigh, “If you love her, then fine. But please avoid using such crass language, it's unbecoming.” Throwing the paper onto the table, he left his son there on the floor, and didn't look back.

It had taken him the better part of two years, to come to terms with his own dark thoughts. Even with all the glaring evidence to the contrary, he held onto those ingrained prejudices. Even if he couldn't completely change, he was determined to adapt and survive. It was a lesson he hoped Draco learned quicker than he had.

-0-

July 1st 2000

The past couple weeks, had been filled with confessions and groveling. Mostly, she'd been forgiven and still had friends to invite to this shame of a wedding. Ginny had been the hardest to win over, and really for good reason. Her husband to be, had given Ginny a horcrux that possessed and nearly killed her. Some things were hard to overlook. Molly had gotten over it the quickest, much to everyone's shock. Hermione chalked it up to the boys, Molly loved them dearly. The older woman had even asked her how Lucius performed. At her violent blush, Molly had only snickered.

She and the boys were moving into the manor today. After the newspaper outing their upcoming nuptials yesterday, she was almost glad. Malfoy manor had to have mail wards that blocked howlers, didn't they? She'd lost count at forty-seven of the foul things. One sounded quite a bit like Rita Skeeter, not really shocking in and of itself. 

The boys weren't happy, all their favorite things were being packed up. Moving was a foreign concept to a toddler, they only knew their toys were going bye bye. To say they were cranky, would be a vast understatement. She was half tempted to hit them with a mild sleeping spell. And Kneazle was hiding, not that she blamed him. The cat was probably hoping they'd forget to bring him. 

“You got everything packed?” Harry called out.

“Yeah I think so,” she mumbled glancing around the living room one last time.

She loved this house and really hated to leave it behind. Rather than sell it to strangers, she'd gifted the house to George and Angelina. They were expecting their first child, and the flat over the joke shop wouldn't be big enough before long. Instead of telling Toffy what to do, she gave the elf the choice, stay with her and the boys or stay with the house. Toffy had grabbed Obie and started wailing about not being a bad elf. Some habits were hard to break. So it was safe to say that Toffy, would be joining them at the manor. 

“Toffy where is Obie? We need to get ready to leave.”

Toffy popped into the room holding the laughing toddler, “Toffy has Obie, he be hers.”

The little boy tugged on one of Toffy's ears, and she could have sworn she heard the elf say 'mine'. Luna was partial to Obie as well, the little bugger already had a horde of surrogate mothers.

“George you might have inherited a cat, I can't find Kneazle,” she offered with a wry grin.

“It's no problem love, if we find the little deserter, we'll send him on,” George laughed wrapping an arm around Angelina's shoulders.

“Alright then, everyone grab a tot or a box and let's head out,” Harry ordered, having already grabbed two boxes—and zero tots.

One thing about moving that wasn't so bad. With magic the contents of an entire house, fit into five boxes. 

-0-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters etc are property of J.K.Rowling.

Andromeda stood slightly behind the others, with Len on her hip. Her mouth quirked up at the sight of Lucius. Prim and proper as always, with every blond hair in place. He strode toward the gate in one of his most severe-looking black suits. She almost wanted to take a picture, then come back in two weeks—for a before and after. Running her hand through Len's wavy blond hair, she chuckled. 

“Dat,” Len pointed a chubby finger at the approaching man.

She smiled deviously, “That is your daddy.”

Len's face scrunched in confusion, losing interest immediately. Looking down at the ground, he began to squirm in her arms. He whined and pouted his bottom lip, when she hadn't put him down.

“Save your fussing for Lucius,” she joked.

“Ewwsas,” Len parroted loudly just as Lucius reached the gate.

Harry bit back a laugh, turning his face away. 

“Eww,” Len pat Andromeda on the shoulder.

Andromeda chuckled darkly and kissed the boy on the head, Len had always been her favorite. Such a devious little monster, “That's right Len, it's Eww.”

“Eww!” Len nearly screamed, followed up with a loud peal of laughter.

Harry snorted.

“How lovely, you've brought—everyone,” Lucius greeted the troop of people at the gate, ushering them all to follow.

Andromeda couldn't quite hear the whispered conversation, between the lord of the manor and his bride to be. But from the look on Hermione's face, she wasn't pleased. Len tugged on his hair and pointed at Lucius, “Eww.”

“That's right you clever boy. Your hair is just like Eww's,” she taunted.

“Knock it off Andy,” Harry whispered.

Andromeda pursed her lips in a moue, some people were no fun at all. The sheer size of the manor broke her attention away, being a bad influence on Len would have to wait. She'd forgotten just how large the old place was. It brought back strained childhood memories, of elegant family dinners. Back before she'd been disowned, she had spent quite a bit of time here with her sisters. 

As they walked into the front entrance hall, Lucius greeted properly her along with everyone else. He seemed a bit weary of her. She couldn't help but wonder if it was because of her supposed blood-traitor status—or the fact that she looked a great deal like Bellatrix. A small childish part of her, hoped it was the last. With a skip in her step, she followed the others into the guest wing. Apparently he had put her in a room as far away from his as possible.

They passed through one long hall of portraits. Most were glaring at them, including one very familiar figure. She paused in front of the man, not having seen him since long before his death. He had aged prematurely as all Blacks seemed to do. Deep set lines framed his mouth in a constant frown.

“Father,” she greeted him frostily.

Cygnus sneered down at her, still just as angry with her as he'd always been. Those cold gray eyes assessed her silently offering no other greeting.

“Good to see you as well,” she taunted before headed off to catch up with the others.

They were shown to a suite of rooms where Hermione and the boys would be staying. The three bedrooms attached to a private sitting room. It was good that the boys wouldn't be separated. Len and Fenton were thick as thieves, and always slept together. Hermione was glaring at her betrothed again, silly girl. In all honesty she thought Hermione should tone it down. One does not sample a man like Lucius Malfoy for fun, and expect there to be no consequence. 

“I shall leave you to get settled, will any of you be staying for dinner?”

Everyone shuffled nervously, no one wanted to disappoint Hermione. But, no one wanted to stay either. Harry was the first to decline the invitation, stating Ginny was alone at their house with Teddy. George and Angelina begged off next, as politely as possible. Andromeda giggled taking note of Lucius' twitch. “Thank you for the offer, but as Harry said, I need to see to Teddy.”

Lucius looked relieved at her refusal. Next time, she thought and quirked a brow. It would be fun to annoy him throughout an entire dinner. She'd have to drag out one of the old dresses Bella favored, could be interesting. 

-0-

Later that evening over some take away, Harry was regaling Ginny with their adventure.

“And Andy was acting like Bellatrix the entire time, she kept giggling and skipping—it was right creepy,” Harry huffed and sent her a glare.

Andromeda shrugged without apology, it was only a bit of fun, “Did you see Eww's face every time I laughed—he twitched.”

“Eww?” Ginny laughed.

Harry snorted, “Len gave Lucius a new nickname.”

“He's such a sweet boy,” Andromeda cooed.

Ginny choked on her drink. Harry pat her on the back all the while laughing.

-0-

Hermione walked through all three bedrooms, finally deciding on the smallest for herself. Though calling it small was by no means an accurate description. She had declined the offered furniture, having shrunk and packed all of theirs. Toffy had helped set up the boys room, for now they were keeping them all together. The third bedroom was going to be the playroom. 

Cass, Fen and Len had expended all available energy and had gone down for a nap. But Obie, sat quietly on the bed playing with a stuffed dragon. Every so often, the boy would wave shyly to the far corner of the room. Occasionally he'd hold the dragon out, as though to hand it to someone.

“Who are you waving at Obie?” She chuckled thinking perhaps he had an imaginary friend.

“Tewup,” he garbled and gave another clumsy wave.

“Tewup,” she repeated only to have him shake his head.

“No, Tewwup,” he replied enthusiastically correcting her pronunciation, “Tewup,” Obie pointed at the empty corner. 

Hermione eyed the corner with slight apprehension, feeling silly but determined she pointed her wand, “Homenum Revelio.”

Thankfully, there was no marker. “I don't know what I expected, but as mad eye used to say—constant vigilance!”

“There's no one there Obie,” she turned back to the bed and gasped.

Obie was reaching for the stuffed dragon, that was floating just out of his reach. The boy squealed in delight as the blue dragon circled above him. Hermione cast the revealing charm once more, still it showed no other persons in the room. 

“Me,” Obie called out, and the dragon dropped down into his hands.

“Is someone there?” Hermione asked tensely.

A small female house elf appeared in front of Obie, wringing her hands nervously, “Tulip is sorry mistress. Tulip was told to come and—,” the elf wailed miserably pulling at her ears. “Tulip is a bad elf!”

Hermione looked from the crying elf to her son, whose bottom lip was now quivering. She shook her head, “It's ok, I just didn't know you were there.”

Toffy popped into the room and announced it was dinner time. With a glance, she noted the young elf had left. 

“Toffy how many elves are here?” She asked.

“Nine Miss. Toffy heard there was being more but,” she started to shake, “They was eaten by a giant snake.”

Hermione felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck. 

“It's dead Toffy, there's no giant snake here now.” The words were said for her own sake as well.

A small informal dinning room, had been set up for her use. It was nice that it wasn't far from the suite—but she had been expecting something entirely different. When Toffy had shown her to the room, she'd been mildly surprised and slightly—disappointed. The round table had exactly one regular chair, and four high-chairs for the children. 

On closer inspection, she found an envelope baring her name at the place setting. Her brow furrowed as she read the letter from Lucius. In it, he expressed his apologies for not being able to join her and requested to formally meet the boys the following morning. With a sigh, she tossed the letter onto the table.

-0-

The next morning found her up much earlier than normal. She was hoping to have the boys all up and ready—to spend time with Lucius. On her second cup of tea, the floo flared to life.

“Hermione, I found the deserter. Can I come through?” George asked.

George stepped out of the fireplace, with a hissing box tucked under one arm. Setting it carefully onto the floor, he backed up and levitated the top off while keeping a safe distance. Kneazle popped out of the box, his fur puffed up in rage. Hermione stared down at the unfortunate thing. Its tail was bent awkwardly at the end now. 

“What happened to Kneazle's tail?”

George nervously scratched his head and stammered, “He was stuck in the crawlspace under the house. It took us a couple of days—to figure out where he was.”

The animal watched her hands approach with narrowed eyes, but allowed it. She picked up her wayward pet and held him. Kneazle huffed and gave a very reluctant purr. 

“Neez!” Len called out excitedly and ran full tilt toward her, slamming into her legs and plopping back onto the floor.

The cat's crooked tail, twitched angrily as it eyed the boy. Kneazle's long ears flattened, his head abruptly turning to the door. There the other three boys stood, each with their silver eyes trained on the feline. Kneazle seemed to glare at Hermione before settling back down.

“Don't worry, there are a lot more places to hide in this house,” Hermione whispered.

Kneazle blinked up at her in acceptance. 

-0-

Lucius sat in his study, refusing to admit to himself—that he was in any way hiding. After nearly a year of planning things had come together quite nicely. Now though, he was faced with the actual task of fathering. His interaction with Draco had been limited in his sons early years. Mostly a by product of long hours spent working, rather than a lack of interest. Narcissa had compensated by spoiling the boy to an unhealthy degree. And while he loved Draco immensely, he understood his son's failings. In all honesty, he felt himself to blame for the majority of Draco's shortcomings. 

Family was everything. He had failed his own countless times, in pursuit of power and lofty ambitions. In that mindset he had stagnated and lost sight of what was truly important. His son had suffered for his own misdeeds. All the while clamoring for his attention, but it hadn't been until he'd nearly lost Draco—that he understood how bad a father he'd been. All those self declarations in his youth—lost. He'd ended up just like Abraxas after all.

He sat the parchment down onto the desk. After staring at the same paragraph for ten minutes, it was clear he could procrastinate no longer. This would be no different than any other recent hurdle. He could do this. Pushing aside the latest correspondence with lord Greengrass, he stood with a sigh. That man was making it difficult for him to keep his temper in check. He itched to turn his wand on the swine. Only the threat of Azkaban stayed his hand.

“Toddy.”

“Master called for Toddy?”

“Yes. Is your new mistress awake? I should like to visit her and the children,” he said.

The elf bobbed his head and smiled, “Yes Master, they is being awake.”

With a slight nod of appreciation he slipped out of the study. Several portraits sneered at him as he strode down the hall. His ancestors had been expressing their displeasure with him for months. Ever since they had gotten wind of his plan to marry Miss Granger. A few of the more vocal portraits, had been banished to the attic. The portrait of Delphine Malfoy, seemed to be his only supporter. But then, she too had been shunned by the family. Such was his great-grandmother's loyalty, he'd moved Delphine to guard the entrance to the guest wing. The dignified woman sat regally on a chair, the slight uplift of her mouth a greeting.

“How did they fair last evening?” He asked.

Delphine smiled, “Your children settled in well last night, though I believe Miss Granger might have been disappointed by your absence. The little ones are precious, do not screw this up mon petit-fils.”

Lucius gave a sardonic smile, “I doubt that Miss Granger was disappointed by my absence.”

Delphine's laughter mocked him as he walked away. He shook his head derisively, the young woman had yet to fight him on anything. That hardly equated to more than passing acceptance. He was certain once she became accustomed to her new role in life—that would change. That she signed the archaic marriage contract, had been a shock. Narcissa would have torn those pages to bits and flung them into his face with impunity. The thought of his late wife brought a fond smile to his face. She had always challenged him, eager to bend him to her will. It was a game they had both enjoyed. 

-0-

Miss Granger had answered the door wearing something decidedly muggle. While his first instinct was to sneer at the obvious attempt to bait him, the rest of him agreed that it showcased her attributes wonderfully. Motherhood had rend the last vestiges of awkwardness from the young woman. 

“Good morning Lucius,” she greeted politely.

“Miss Granger.”

Her whiskey colored eyes, glinted at the formal address. It was good to see she still had some of that fire.

“I think all things considered, you should call me Hermione. After all, we are going to be married soon,” she replied tersely. 

“Very well Hermione.”

Her reaction to him saying her name was interesting. A light blush rose on her cheeks. His lip quirked at the sight, perhaps Delphine was right in her appraisal. She recovered quickly and showed him into the sitting room. He'd admit to being nervous having those four sets of familiar gray eyes trained on him. This was the first time he'd really gotten a good look at them. There was no denying their paternity. It was good to see the Malfoy line bred true, even with their mothers unfortunate heritage. 

The boys attentions were split between him, and the most pitiful looking Kneazle he'd ever seen. 

“Boys, we have company. Come say hello.”

“What happened to its tail?” He asked as the bedraggled feline twitched the bent appendage.

“He hid under the house and got stuck, it probably didn't help that Len had accidentally burnt off his whiskers,” Hermione shook her head.

“Which one is Len, and how exactly did he burn the Kneazle?”

“Len, come here for a minute,” she sighed when he ignored her, “Lennox.”

The boy lifted his head and smirked pointing at Lucius, “Eww!”

He quirked brow in desperate want of an explanation. 

“Andy told him that your name was Lucius—he couldn't quite say it. At first it was Ewwsas and then. . . ,” she trailed off with a shrug.

The boy in question, now stood in front of him looking up expectantly. He gave the boy a genuine smile and squat down to greet him. The others were quick to come over after that. He spent the whole afternoon with them, getting to know each one. It was surprising to him, that none of them were identical. And even at such a young age, their personalities were vastly different. Cassius, was a mirror image of himself. When the boy smiled it was already more of a smirk, in fact the boy made many of the same facial expressions as he did. It was interesting to see, given that the boy had never been around him.

Fenton was the only one that looked more like his mother, he was also the shyest of the bunch. He stayed over by Miss Granger, never straying far from his mother all afternoon. Len was a loud, boisterous little hellion. Lucius had cringed knowing some day in the future—there would be a Malfoy in Gryffindor. Oberon had a vivid imagination, and would often go off by himself. It almost seemed as though he had an imaginary friend.

-0-

Draco had spent the entire first week of enemy occupation—away. Having given more than a passing thought, to moving out entirely. But the manor had always been his home, and he wasn't going to lose it—to Granger. Merlin curse his father, the man had lost his mind. There were seven days left until their bonding ceremony. And he had plans to make the most of every single hour. Operation, Save Lucius from Underhanded Tarts, or S.L.U.T as he'd come to call it—was in full effect.

Pansy had fallen mentally ill as well. Apparently it was contagious. A Weasel. Pansy was dating a Weasel! As if that weren't bad enough, she'd been singing Granger's praises. His childhood friend, was now Granger's friend. He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. Perhaps Blaise would marry a muggle? Nothing was certain anymore. 

As he stormed down the hall, he had the most unpleasant feeling of being watched. Turning abruptly he found no one there. 

“I can't believe Pans has been dating the Weasel for months,” he muttered aloud. 

A childish giggle echoed down the hall, followed by the pitter-pat of little running feet. Draco turned around again, but still didn't see anyone following him. Rubbing his face, Draco sighed. Continuing toward the kitchen, he heard it again. The stealthy toddler somehow managed to stalk him all the way to the kitchen, without being seen. 

A search of the kitchen proved to be worthwhile. Draco took a seat at the counter with an extra large piece of chocolate cake. Scheming always went better with cake. He paused with the first bite halfway to his mouth. The door swung open and was accompanied by a snicker. 

“Me!” A child squealed in delight.

Draco watched dumbfounded as his cake floated over to where the voice came from. Had one of his father's spawn—mastered disillusionment?

“Hello?” 

-0-

“Toffy where is Obie? I can't find him anywhere,” she should have known better than to turn her back. The boys had the ability to vanish in seconds.

Toffy wrung her hands together, “Toffy doesn't know.”

“Would you keep an eye on the other three? I'm just going to go look for him real quick.”

They needed to leave in an hour, if they were going to make it to the game on time. It was such a task getting everyone ready at once. If the other three managed to escape the suite—they'd never make it. She wanted today to go well, it was their first outing together. Holding her wand in her palm, she cast, “Point me Oberon.”

Outside the kitchen doors she could hear someone laughing. Nothing could have prepared her for the scene she walked in on. Obie was siting in the middle of the floor. Chocolate was smeared all over his face. His blond curls were sticking straight up in the front, held in place with what looked like icing—she hoped. Using a fist, the boy grabbed another mushy handful from the plate at his feet. Half of the dessert went into his mouth, the rest plopped down his front.

“Num Ma?” Obie held out a handful of chocolate mush toward her.

Laughter followed this offering. Hermione turned to find Draco sitting at the counter, eating his own piece of cake. Hermione glared at him—she'd just given Obie a bath!

“Don't look at me like that, it isn't my fault,” Draco said returning her glare.

“Whose fault is it then?” 

At her question, the ferret had the nerve to look over at Obie. The little imp smirked, sucking icing off of his fingers.

“Dood ma—wan?” Obie garbled handing out a another handful to her.

“No sweetie, I don't want any,” she sighed.

-0-

“Have you seen her at all this past week?” Harry asked.

Andromeda shook her head, “I haven't had a chance to stop in, you?”

Harry sighed, “No. I feel bad about it, but there were just so many things going on.”

“She'll be here, don't worry,” Andy pat his knee.

Megan Jones had given Ginny her seats, between the two they had an entire box reserved. He knew that Hermione was looking forward to an outing that didn't revolve around small children. 

“Oh, there's Lucy,” Andromeda perked up in her seat.

Lucius' hair made it easy to pick him out in a crowd. Harry watched as people nearly tripped over themselves to get out of his way. Squinting his eyes, he could just see the man was holding one of the boys. Not far behind was Draco, carrying one of the other children—a look of utter contempt on his face. 

“Who's that with Hermione?” Andromeda leaned over the railing trying to get a better look.

“Pansy,” Harry grumbled.

Andromeda scoffed, “Parkinson isn't that bad.”

Running a hand through his messy hair, he shrugged, “Did you hear about her proposal?”

From Andy's lack of response, he knew that she hadn't. “She proposed to Ron with her father's blessing.”

Andy choked on her butter beer.

“Yeah, I know,” he laughed, “Guess why the venerable Mr Parkinson agreed to it.”

Andy blinked, clearly at a loss—Harry understood that feeling.

“The Parkinson's have no male heir and Ron is the sixth son, so the Weasley's already have several heirs . . .” he trailed off with a look of amusement.

Andromeda giggled, “No!”

“Yep,” Harry replied, “When they marry, Ron is taking her last name.”

“Shh they're here,” Andy said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Lucius led the procession, with Cassius tucked into his side. The boy was wearing a very small version of the elder Malfoy's outfit. The severe black robes were comical on Cassius. Harry glanced at the other children and noticed they were wearing their normal clothes. Catching Hermione's eye, he nodded over to Cass and quirked a brow. Hermione just rolled her eyes in response, taking a seat behind him. 

The row behind Harry, quickly filled as Lucius and the boys sat. Turning in his seat, he gave a slight nod to Lucius and surprisingly received one back. 

“Er—hello Draco, I didn't know you were coming,” Harry offered, trying his best to sound polite.

“Scarhead,” Draco replied with a smirk.

Pansy elbowed Draco in the side, “Ronald ended up having to work, so Draco came with us.”

“Hello nephew,” Andromeda winked, her gray eyes glittered in humor, “And Lucius, so good to see you both again.”

Lucius nodded tersely, “You as well Andromeda.”

Before Draco could respond, Len began to squirm, reaching out for Andy.

“Len!” She cheered and plucked the toddler from Draco's arms.

The boy giggled enjoying the attention.

“How did this week go?” Harry asked Hermione quietly.

“Fine.” Hermione said a bit tensely.

“What's wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing Harry, everything's fine,” she smiled unconvincingly.

Harry searched her face, noticing the smudges under her eyes and the way her smile faltered. 

“I'm gonna go grab some snacks before the game starts. Hermione you wanna help me?” Harry gave her a stern look.

She got Obie settled in with Pansy and followed him out of the box. Harry cast a quick muffliato, as soon as they hit the stairs, “Alright what's wrong?”

Hermione sniffled and shrugged, “Nothing—everything, I don't know. It's silly.”

Harry pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, “Did Lucius do something to you?”

“No,” she squeaked. “He spent all week with the boys. He's been really good with them, Cassius has been his shadow for days now.”

“That's, er—that's a good thing, right?” Harry questioned.

“I told you it was silly. Earlier I was going to pick up Cass, but he wouldn't let me. He had an epic fit and would only let Lucius hold him. And last night—” Her voice cracked, “Last night he wouldn't go to sleep, insisting that Lucius read to him. Then there's the clothes,” she grumbled.

Harry chuckled, “Those robes are a lot less intimidating on Cassius.”

Hermione glared, “He doesn't want me anymore.”

Harry shook his head and ordered a huge mess of everything the vendor was selling. While the clerk was piling all the snacks into a box, he turned back to Hermione, “He still loves you Hermione. I know it's difficult, but the boys have a father now. So you're sharing them and that's new for you, but children have enough love for both parents.”

“I know that,” she snipped. “I told you that I was being silly, it just hurt my feelings.”

“Boiled peanut?” Harry held out a soggy bag.

Hermione grimaced, “What? No. Those are disgusting,” she sniffed.

“Mmm Cajun flavored goodness, you sure?” He asked popped a few of the boiled peanuts into his mouth.

Hermione gagged, “Quite sure.”

Harry laughed, “Feeling better?” He asked bumping their shoulders together.

Hermione put her arm around his waist as they walked back to the box, “Yeah, thanks Harry.”

“Where did you guys even find robes like that for Cass?” Harry mumbled through a mouthful of peanuts.

She rolled her eyes, “He went to Twilfit & Tattings, and had a bunch of stuff made for all the boys. Cass is the only one that was excited about it. I swear, it's like hero worship. When Cass grows up, he better not sound like Draco.”

Harry guffawed then mimicked their old childhood rival, “When my father hears about this...”

By the time they made it back to the box, the teams were being introduced. Harry passed the box of snacks around, snickering at everyone's response to boiled peanuts. “Oh well, more for me.”

Andromeda sneered at the bag in his hand, “Look Len it's aunt Ginny,” she pointed.

Harry, Hermione and Pansy, screamed their support for Ginny as the teams took the field.

-0-

Somehow he'd ended up with spawn number three, or Oberon as the others called him. Apparently, spawn number three was fond of him—he supposed bonding over cake would do that. It had been his own fault for lagging behind. Though he found it somewhat surprising Granger would trust him with number three. Well it wasn't as if she had a shortage though, was there? Merlin, maybe she was hoping to start her own quidditch team, he thought with derision.

He gave a winning smile to the woman in front of him, turning up the Malfoy charm. Number three was good for one thing. The ladies were mental for the little blighter. 

“He is so darling,” Megan cooed at Obie.

She had really filled out since Hogwarts, barely recognizable from the Hufflepuff he'd gone to school with. Megan was looking more and more like her aunt everyday. When he was young, he'd had a poster of Gwenog Jones on his bedroom wall. There were several similarities and he appreciated them all.

“Hi,” Obie smiled and waved.

“Awe, I could just gobble you up,” Megan leaned in and kissed the boy on top of the head.

Draco noticed her new position gave him an excellent view down the front of her jersey. Thank Merlin for the person who designed the Holyhead Harpies uniform.

“I might need to rethink the plan, number three does have his uses,” he mused.

“What?” Megan asked.

“Nothing. So Megan, I was thinking maybe we could get together sometime. Maybe have dinner, catch a show or something?” 

Megan blinked in shock, but seemed open to the idea. She was still smiling after all. 

“Sure Draco, how about next Friday?”

“It's a date,” he smiled down at the toddler in his arms. Yes, number three could stick around.

 

-0-

Pansy floo'ed back to the manor with them, Fenton asleep on her hip. They both watched Lucius walk away. Cassius still stuck to the man like glue. As always, the last one to stay up had been Oberon. She was beginning to think he was nocturnal. Quirking a brow, she glanced back over at Pansy, “Where's Draco, I thought he was right behind us?”

Pansy snickered. “I think he's figured out how to use your son to get a date. That's my guess, he wasn't being very subtle. He only likes to think he is.”

Hermione sighed, and led Pansy back toward their rooms.

“So how are things between you and Lucius?” Pansy asked with a wink.

Hermione blushed violently, “It isn't like that, we barely see each other,” she whispered harshly.

Pansy scoffed, “It is—eventually—going to be like that, right? I mean you're getting married in a week.”

Pansy stopped walked and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, “Maybe you should initiate something?”

“What? No!” Hermione looked positively scandalized, “We aren't an actual couple, Pansy!”

Pansy pouted, “But he's really attractive—for an older guy—I mean if it were me...”

“Well it isn't you,” she snapped.

Pansy tutted, “See, that right there was jealousy.”

“Not even a bit,” Hermione jut her chin out and continued down the hall.

“But Hermione, the man's like sex on legs,” she whined.

Hermione spun around and hushed her, looking around at all the portraits watching them, “Not here!”

Pansy waved at a nearby couple not even trying to pretend they weren't listening. She giggled at them when the ancient woman asked her equally-aged, painted companion, what 'sex on legs' meant. She leaned closer to the painting and whispered, “It's someone that's so attractive that they practically scream, come fuck me.”

Hermione slapped a hand over Pansy's mouth and drug her away from the painting, “You are so lucky Len is asleep, or that would be his new favorite word,” she scowled.

“It's pretty cute when he tries to say bastard,” Pansy chuckled.

Hermione groaned and ushered the other woman into their rooms. Lucius was long gone, off to do whatever it was that he did each night. They put Fen and Len down for the night, and headed back for the sitting room. 

“Hmm, so he just left,” Pansy huffed and flopped onto the couch.

“Yeah, we don't normally spend any time together, beyond an hour or so with the boys in the morning,” Hermione shrugged.

Draco strode into the room with Obie, so smug it was practically oozing from him.

“Awe, look 'Mione, someones got a date,” Pansy cooed.

“Shut up Pans,” he scowled and hurried from the room. A few seconds later he was back, sans toddler, “I put number three to bed, good night ladies.”

Number three, Pansy mouthed as Hermione giggled. “What was his problem earlier?”

Pansy rolled her eyes dramatically, “Pft I finally told him that I've been dating Ron, which he would have known anyway—if he hadn't been such a shut-in lately. Honestly, that Rita Skeeter woman wrote a blurb about it in the Prophet. I thought he knew.”

“Well he still went to the game with you, so he must have gotten over it,” Hermione grabbed a couple of butter beers from their charmed cabinet.

“Enough about Draco,” Pansy waved her hands, “No, I want to know more about daddy Malfoy.”

Hermione sighed and leaned her head back against the couch, “You're so bad. I can see you being the friend that can't come over until the kids are asleep,” she chuckled.

“Just for that, I'm buying them something that makes a lot of noise. Like maybe a drum set,” she stuck out her tongue.

“Mm hm, I'll slap a silencing ward on it—do your worst,” Hermione finished the rest of her butter beer, smirking at the put-out look on Pansy's face.

Pansy ended up staying so late, that she crashed on the couch. It had been strange when she'd first starting coming round. Stranger still, when the woman had asked Ron out—and he'd accepted. At first they had just tried to bury the hatchet for Ron's sake, but somehow it had turned into genuine friendship. It had its awkward moments though. The woman's brain to mouth filter, was broken. She said whatever stomped through her head, which admittedly—was rarely a good thing. Funny though, definitely funny. 

-0-

“Some of the other portraits told me something interesting last night,” Delphine leaned forward in her chair and smiled mischievously.

Lucius tilted his head slightly, “Oh?”

A light dusting of pink, rose on each of her pigmented cheeks. He regarded Delphine with a faint smile, wondering what piece of titillating information she held.

“The young woman referred to you as—sex on legs,” she said with ill-suppressed amusement, “I'm told that means someone who is the very definition of perfection, someone so attractive that others feel compelled to please them,” she laughed.

“I notice you say, the young woman and not Miss Granger. Nice effort, but she would never say that. In fact, I find it more likely for her to revile me,” he quirked a brow, daring her to say differently.

“Believe what you will,” Delphine shrugged. “They have company, you might want to come back later.”

He pursed his lips in agitation. “Fine, let me know when they leave.”

This was an unwelcome deviation, perhaps it had been a bad idea to give them the suite. He wasn't used to not getting what he wanted, especially in his own home. 

“Toddy.”

“Master calls for Toddy?”

“I'll be having breakfast alone, bring the morning paper,” he instructed.

The elf bobbed its head nervously, “There is being a lot of mail, should Toddy put it in Master's study?”

“Yes,” Lucius grunted. 

No doubt the product of going to the quidditch game. He could only imagine the influx of hate mail and howlers. Not that it bothered him. There was something amusing about being hated to such a degree, that strangers would waste their time and effort with a letter. 

Draco lowered the paper and smirked, “Father.”

It had somehow slipped his attention, that Draco was back to residing at the manor. 

“You're speaking to me again, have I been forgiven?” He drawled taking the seat across from Draco.

Choosing to ignore him, Draco went back to reading the paper. Occasionally, he would laugh at whatever he was reading. Lucius' temper began to flare parallel to his son's amusement. 

“Do share, what is it that you find so humorous?”

Draco folded the paper and dropped it in front of him, leaving the room without another word. He supposed that was better than the vitriol the boy had expressed, during their last conversation. Unfolding the paper, he found a photograph of himself. Someone had managed to capture a picture of him with Cassius. Rita Skeeter struck again, though this time he wasn't the villain. No, that had been saved for his wife to be. 

The scathing article painted Miss Granger, as a gold digging home wrecker, that had trapped him into marriage by bearing his children. Well at least she'd gotten something right, they were his children. Though there hadn't been some tawdry affair, as the irritating woman had implied. The very idea was ridiculous. Surely no one would believe this, when would they have had this intimate liaison? Did the woman really think he'd been hiding a muggleborn lover—during the dark lord's occupation. A dark chuckle escaped him at the very idea. 

It was time to remind the Prophet that he had a controlling share. He might have lost any influence he'd once had in the ministry, but these people seemed to have forgotten how many businesses the Malfoy family owned.

The sheer amount of mail awaiting him in the study had been a shock. The elves hadn't even been able to sort it, there were just as many for Miss Granger in the heap. Only mail from an approved few were sent directly to her, the rest were redirected—for good cause if this mess was any sign. Miss Granger had actually received more hate mail then he had. After reading a letter that threatened both her and the boys, he decided to go pay his solicitor a visit.

-0-

Pansy had stayed for breakfast. She suspected it had been to see how Lucius behaved with them, but he hadn't shown. In response, Cassius had been fussy all morning. The crying baby had the added effect of chasing Pansy off. Unfortunately, it seemed Cass's mood was contagious and now all four were sullen. She was close to beating her head against the wall, if the boys kept at this—she was going to track Lucius down.

“Cass look,” Hermione shot different colored bubbles out of her wand, smiling hopefully.

Cass's bottom lip quivered, his big silver eyes filling with tears again. Nothing was working, the past hour had been a veritable magic show. Normally even a quarter of her efforts would have had all the boys laughing. Her face crumpled as she reached over to pick Cass up.

“No,” Cass whined.

She summoned the boys favorite book. An overly annoying noisy thing, that Pansy had bought for their first Yule. She opened the book, cringing as it mooed at her. Cass's head popped up. 

“Look it's Mr Moo and his magical menagerie,” she faked excitement for the half-cow man on the cover. 

“Moo,” Cass said with a sniffle, but thankfully reached for the book.

Settling on the floor next to him, she helped him flip page after page, “What's this one?”

“Neaz,” he giggled.

“And what do Kneazle's sound like?”

Cass slammed his hand against the picture, it responded with a very loud yowl. 

“Be nice to the kitty,” she ran a finger along the picture, causing the book to purr.

-0-

Nap time could not come soon enough, she had passed out on the couch as soon as the boys were asleep. A giggling toddler woke her a couple of hours later. With her eyes still closed she listened to Toffy play with one of the boys. Most likely Obie she thought. He really loved that elf.

“Tewup, me!” Obie squealed.

Her brow furrowed at the name. Tulip again, where the heck was Toffy? Peaking over the edge of the couch, she saw the elf was floating toys around again. It always seemed weird that the little elf liked to stay invisible. Toffy never did that, thankfully. If she were being honest, it was a little creepy. A knock on the door forced her to give up her comfortable spot on the couch.

She quirked a brow at the man. “You didn't come for breakfast. Cass was upset for hours,” she huffed and gave him her best glare.

“Delphine said you had company,” he offered unapologetic.

“Pansy ended up staying last night, hardly company. You could have come in either way. There isn't anyone that I would invite into your home, that would object to you spending time with the kids. Cass practically worships you, he was so disappointed,” she had to pause to take a breath.

“It was never my intention to disappoint Cassius or any of the children, for that matter. I apologize. When Delphine said you had company—I assumed that you wouldn't want me there,” his words were clipped clearly at the end of his patience.

“Fine,” she said tensely.

In her irritation the floodgates broke when Obie called out for Tulip again, and she snapped.

“And another thing, I get that you might want to have one of your elves keep an eye on the children and keep them safe—but you really need to do something about Tulip. She sticks around invisible all of the bleeding time. Half the time, I'm not even aware of when she's in the room. Is she spying for you? Is that why she doesn't want anyone to see her? If you want to know something just ask. I haven't lied to you yet!” She ranted.

Lucius didn't react to her at all, just stood there as stoic as ever. She wondered if that was occlumency or if he were really that detached. The man was practically made of stone.

“I don't own an elf named Tulip,” he said quietly.

“What?” She choked out.

He stared into her eyes intently and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Don't react, we wouldn't want to scare it off,” he said looking into the room past her. 

Hermione felt stiff with fear, all this time Obie had been playing with some strange mysterious elf. So far it hadn't done anything really, that she knew of. And that was the truly frightening thing. What had the elf been doing while everyone was asleep—was it spying?

“I came here to see if you and the boys would accompany me for a walk through the gardens. It's a nice day out, and after all I did miss breakfast. Let me make it up to them,” Lucius said loud enough for the elf to hear.

“That—that sounds like a great idea. I know that they missed you this morning. I'll just go get all them ready,” she stammered.

It took everything she had to walk past Obie. She was thankful the other three boys had woke on their own, they could get out of there sooner. As quickly as she could, she changed them and ushered them out into the sitting room. A quick peak into the corner proved the little elf imposter was still in there with them. 

Lucius picked Obie up and led them all out into the hall. Once the group had gone a safe distance away he called for Toddy and Toffy. The two elves popped into the hall.

“An elf named Tulip has been spending time with the children,” he said succinctly.

The elves were listening to Lucius intently, their large eyes wide.

“The problem of course, is that there is no Malfoy elf by the name of Tulip. I want you both to track the elf, stun it and bring it to me—now,” he ordered.

Toffy was particularly upset by his words and popped away immediately. Toddy followed closely behind. Lucius and Hermione continued their trek to the back door. The boys were all happy to be outside, completely unaware of the danger they'd been in.

“What will you do when they catch her?” She asked.

Lucius narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. She could tell it was taking everything he had to remain calm about it. In the past, she was sure his answer would have been to kill the elf. The part of her that was always a mother now, demanded something be done immediately. It was a task to keep her own temper. She could be a bit unreasonable when it came to her children. Rational thought eventually won out, when she reminded herself that it wasn't Tulips fault. Someone had ordered her to watch them. 

“I'll take it to the DMLE, with any luck its been registered with the Ministry,” he ground out.

She gave him a firm nod, for once in complete agreement. Cass broke the mood by tugging on the bottom of Lucius' robes and asking for moo. He gave her a look of incredulity, “What is moo?”

She laughed.

-0-

The rest of the week was stressful. Tulip hadn't been registered with the Ministry, so they'd had to rely on getting information from the elf with legilimency. Unfortunately, her owner had memory charmed and obliviated her to within an inch of her sanity to begin with. Eventually they managed to pull a name from her. Thorfinn Rowle's widow, had evidently taken it upon herself to finish her late husbands task. He had been the one to kill Narcissa and curse Draco. Afterward the Death Eater had been given the kiss, but it seemed no one had bothered to keep an eye on his wife. 

The really horrible part about it, was the elf had been ordered to kill the boys—but she had been fighting the compulsion the entire time. Hermione felt sick that she'd let Obie spend so much time with Tulip. On top of that, the poor elf's mind had been completely broken by the ministry legilimencer. 

On the bright side, Rita Skeeter had been fired. She'd been so happy that if he would have allowed it—she'd have hugged Lucius. On that front, there had been little progress. They spoke briefly each morning, then he took the boys for a couple of hours. He'd also informed her of various events she'd be expected to go to. Then not so subtly, told her to buy a new wardrobe. Thus was the state of small talk with Lucius. Part of her thought about showing up to dinner with the Parkinson’s, in denims and her number one mom shirt. Except Pansy would kill her, at least Ron would have to suffer through that event as well. Misery loves company.

The boys adored him already, it was completely unfair. Just yesterday all four had followed him down the hall, like little ducklings all in a row. She didn't get it, he was so—“Ow.”

“Stop fidgeting,” Andy snapped pushing her head down, yanking another strand of her hair.

“Are you almost done?” Hermione asked exasperated, unsure whether Andy was trying to fix her hair, or rip it all out. 

When Andromeda had offered to help her get ready for the ceremony, she hadn't thought it would take the better part of two hours. Her nerves were shot. In less than an hour she'd be—a Malfoy.

“There all set, go look,” Andy shooed her over to the full length mirror. 

The woman in the mirror looked nothing like her at all. She was elegant and poised, showing none of the stress Hermione felt. She turned and admired all of Andy's hard work. Somehow the older woman had worked a miracle on her hair.

“Nervous?” 

“Yes. I'm marrying a man that barely speaks to me, that probably hates the ground I walk on. And that's saying nothing for what I'll have to do later,” she sighed.

“Lucy rarely has anything nice to say, so maybe its for the best. As for later on—it'll be fine,” Andy wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, “You look beautiful.”

“Where did you get this dress?”

“Lucius bought it,” she shrugged unenthusiastically.

“Hmm, well it makes you look fantastic, not that you need a whole lot of help in that department,” Andy offered.

Truthfully the strapless thing made her a little self conscious, her bust and hips were much larger than they used to be. Running a hand over the snug white fabric that hugged her hips, she frowned. Andy smacked her hands away.

“There's nothing wrong with your body,” Andy waggled her eyebrows comically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed at the older woman's antics.

A knock on the door brought the mood back down, “It's time,” Harry said from the hallway.

Harry was waiting for her in the hall, wide-eyed and slack jawed, “You look—”

Ginny smacked him on the shoulder, “What the idiot means is, you look beautiful Hermione.”

-0-

The sun had just set, and the grounds were lit with thousands of fairy lights. Hovering a couple of meters over the ground, they cast an ethereal glow over everything. Moonflowers were blooming over the arch that led to the garden maze. The farther they walked into the maze, the heavier the air felt. This was clearly a place of old magic. It seeped from the ground and enveloped everyone that entered. In the center of the maze, was a large circle made of stone. 

Her heart sped up as she got closer to the circle. The magic pulsed, almost with a life of its own. In the center, Lucius stood waiting for her with the priestess. Harry led her up the path through the chairs. Andromeda joined the other guests that sat just outside of the circle. When he paused she looked over at him. He grasped her hand and gave it a squeeze, then backed away. There was a moment of panic when she realized the last few steps would be taken alone. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the circle and gasped. The magic inside of the circle was intoxicating, so heavy it made her skin tingle.

Lucius held out his left hand in offer. Looking up at him, she saw that he too was affected by the magic. Those silver eyes were half-lidded, and full of desire. Reaching out she put her hand in his, taking her place next to him. The priestess stepped forward into the very center of the circle with them, placing her own hand on top of theirs. 

“Hermione and Lucius, know now before you go further, the bonds you seek are eternal and sacred. With full awareness, within this circle, you are declaring your intent before those gathered. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here, will strengthen this union. Do you still seek this bonding?”

Hermione was vaguely aware of having said yes.

“Lucius and Hermione, I bid you look into each others eyes.”

Hermione met that silver stare and held it. Her heart raced and everything else fell away, until all that was left—was him.

“Will you honor and respect one another, and seek never to break that bond?”

At their answer a red ribbon of magic formed, wrapping around both of their hands.

“Will you share each others pain and seek to ease it?”

“We will,” both whispered.

A white ribbon of magic wrapped around their joined hands, binding them tighter.

“Will you share in the burdens of each, so that your spirits may grow with this binding?”

“We will.”

A golden ribbon formed at their last declaration.

“And so the binding is made.”

The magic wrapped around their hands flared, sealing the vows.

“Hermione and Lucius, your hands are bound together now. Just as your lives and spirits are joined, in this union of love and trust. Above you are the stars, and beneath you the magic that binds us all. Let the stars light your path, and the magic build the foundation from which your union will grow.”

The energy of the circle hummed beneath them. A box was offered to Lucius with their rings. He took out hers and placed it on her finger. She felt it shrink to the perfect fit. Accepting the box, she did the same for him. Slipping the platinum band onto his finger, she noticed they were inscribed with Latin.

The priestess backed away from them and began to walk the circle, “Let those who witness be welcomed into this circle. May we all be blessed by magic, with family and long life.”

Several guests couldn't contain their surprise, as the magic rushed from the circle. Pulling her eyes away from Lucius, Hermione found Harry with the other guests. His eyes were unfocused and he was panting. Ginny held his hand tightly, equally as affected. Lucius squeezed her hand. She turned back to him, once again meeting his molten gaze. Slowly he lowered his head and gave her a chaste kiss. With his hand on her lower back, he led her over to meet with some of the guests. 

Everyone was invited back into the manor for a reception. She caught sight of Ron in a lip lock with Pansy, that would have made Lavender blush. Normally Molly would have been right there to break it up, but she was busy kissing Arthur. Most of the couples were equally occupied, as Lucius led her around the circle and back to the path. 

Lucius rubbed his thumb against her back, making her all too aware that his hand was on her. The press of his fingers sent little shivers down her spine. 

-0-

Harry cornered Andromeda on the path, “What the hell was that?”

Andy laughed, “I told you that it was a traditional bonding ceremony.”

Harry glanced back at Ron and Pansy, “I've never felt anything like that before. None of the weddings I've been to were anything like this.”

“The Weasley's have muggle ceremonies, this is the only magical wedding you've ever been to. The magic was strong though, but then both the bride and groom are magically potent. As are several of the guests, yourself included. The circle draws magic from everyone gathered. Be careful tonight Harry, or you and little Ginevra will have to change your plans for a long engagement,” she laughed at the stupefied look on his face.

“Strong ceremonies like this, bless everyone gathered,” she winked.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Ginny, and gulped as she sauntered over. His eyes focused on the sway of her hips. As they slowly worked their way up her body, he was taken back by the heat he saw in her eyes. 

“Do we have to go to the reception, or can we just get out of here?” She asked, her voice husky.

He zeroed in on the pink tip of her tongue, as it swept across her bottom lip, “We should make an appearance—but we won't stay long.”

Ginny pouted, “Are you sure?”

She pressed against him and ran her hands up his chest.

-0-

The ceiling in the ballroom had been enchanted to show the night sky. Stars shone brightly above the many floating candles. Two long tables were placed on either side of the room heavily laden with food and wine, for those that wanted to sit and eat. At the front of the room, a string quartet had begun to play music. A few older couples less affected by the magic, were already taking advantage of the dance floor.

Floating trays of wine were offered to those not sitting at the tables. Hermione saw Harry grab a glass as one of the trays floated nearby. She couldn't help but laugh. His hair was a chaotic mess and his glasses were sitting crooked. Ginny stood beside him looking very pleased with herself. She saw Andy walk over and whisper something in his ear. Harry turned bright red and sat his glass on wine back down on the tray.

Arthur and Molly were sitting at one of the tables with the Parkinson's. Both couples were talking amicably, they even seemed to be enjoying themselves. She knew they hated each other, so it was a strange sight. They weren't the only miss matched group. 

“They don't normally get alone,” she said.

“It's the magic from the circle. It draws on everyone and connects them, until dawn. If it weren't for that, the guest list would have been much smaller. As it is, everyone here can safely set aside old grievances and simply enjoy themselves,” Lucius said as he lead her to the end of one table.

“You're sure they won't be able to fight,” she asked wearily as Draco took a seat right next to Harry.

“They still have the ability to speak their minds, but it shouldn't come to violence,” he offered.

He pulled out a chair for her, taking the seat to her right. Andromeda was quick to claim the seat across from them. 

“Have some wine Hermione,” Andy picked up one of the bottles and poured her a glass.

All the wine bottles had Greek writing on them. She picked one up trying to figure out what it said, for all the good it did her.

Andy chuckled and drained her own glass, only to quickly refill it, “It's called Dionysus, try it.”

She lifted the glass and sniffed it. Her brow furrowed at the wonderful smell, it was as stimulating as Amortentia. “Is this laced with potions?”

“No, but it is full of natural aphrodisiacs,” she replied gleefully.

Hermione took a tentative sip and moaned at the flavor. Lucius tensed in the seat next to her. Unfortunately for him, Andy had witnessed the reaction.

“You know Lucius, you're almost palatable like this. It's like the magic has pulled that stick out of your arse,” she chuckled into her own glass.

“I do endeavor to meet with your approval Andromeda,” Lucius smirked, completely unaffected by her barb.

Hermione knew that would only make Andy try harder. 

“You know, when Narcissa and I were young—we used to argue about whether or not you charmed your hair that color. It wasn't until Draco was born that I conceded,” Andy pouted when all Lucius did was chuckle.

“I come by my charm naturally, of course,” he drawled, “Though the infamous Malfoy hair can be blamed on my great-grandmother Delphine, she was a Veela.”

Hermione choked on her wine, across the table she saw that Andy was practically salivating at the admission.

“I'm surprised the Malfoy patriarch of the day allowed that union, wouldn't that have tainted the line?” Andy's eyes glittered in anticipation, sure that this insult would stick.

Lucius waved a hand nonchalantly before refilling his glass, “No of course not, though he did curse our bloodline. As you know there are no male Veela, so Delphine was cursed to only bare male children. Thus passing the curse onto her sons. There hasn't been a female Malfoy born since.”

Andromeda looked entirely put out by his detailed explanation. As her attention waned so did her eyes, “I give up. Are there any single men here?”

“The Zabini family is directly behind us, rest assured after the oldest married Allegra—the other sons remained bachelors,” he nodded his head to the four men standing on the edge of the dance floor.

Andy leaned around him to size the men up. She hummed in approval and excused herself from the table. Hermione laughed as Andy went over to join the Zabini's. One of the older sons kissed her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. It was good to see Andy enjoying herself. She had come a long way from the broken woman Hermione had met at the end of the war. Half turned in her chair, she watched the couple dance.

“Would you like to join them?” Lucius asked.

“Yes, I think I would,” she smiled brightly.

Though her own experience was limited, Lucius turned out to be both adept and graceful, easily leading them around for several turns. 

-0-

When the guests began to leave she noticed most were stopping just to the right of the door. Out of curiosity she wandered over to have a look. Peaking around an older couple, she saw what looked almost like a square pensieve. The woman used her wand to pull out a memory and placed it inside. To her astonishment, a small stack of photos came out of the bottom landing on a tray placed underneath. 

“Oh look at this one,” the woman giggled and handed the photograph to her husband.

“That's a keeper,” he mused.

“Duplicate it dear, we're supposed to leave copies for his wife,” she held out her hand expectantly.

“How could anyone forget such a queer pairing. I'll give you that the girl is beautiful, but she's still a mudblood,” he grumbled handing over the stack.

“You shouldn't say things like that dear, people will think you were—one of them,” she replied sternly.

“Like that matters, the girl married a death eater Edna,” he hissed.

“Hubert,” she whispered harshly looking right over his shoulder at Hermione.

“Yes Hubert, do refrain from speaking further. I think it's time you left, before I show you how many qualities I share with my husband,” Hermione offered with a glacial smile.

The couple dropped the photos onto the nearby table, and scurried away.

“Well said,” Lucius spoke quietly just over her shoulder.

Placing a hand on her hip, he walked her over to the table. Looking at some of the photographs over her shoulder, he whispered into her ear, “You have many admirable qualities. You're ruthless when someone you care about is threatened. Your ambition is such that nothing can stop you, once you're determined. But it's your ability to do whatever it takes to get what you want, that I find most attractive.”

He drew away from her and was gone before she could reply. She was pretty sure that last one, wasn't a good thing. Trust him to be attracted to it. And did he have to make it sound so dirty?

-0-

Everyone was gone. Her heart was in her throat as she waited for him to lock down the manor. The first sight of him around the corner caught her breath. At the look on her face he sighed. He opened the door for her and followed closely behind. Hermione gazed around the familiar bedroom, her eyes landing on the bed.

“Do relax, I have no intention of forcing myself on you,” he scoffed.

Hermione stood silently watching as he took off his jacket and vest. He loosened the neck of his shirt and sat casually in the chair across the room. There was something about the way he looked slightly disheveled. More approachable without the endless frippery. 

“I didn't think you would,” she offered honestly.

“No?” He gave her a wry grin and pulled the cord out that held his hair back.

She longed to run her hands through it until it was good and mussed. 

“I'm well aware of your occasional homicidal tendency's, but you've never struck me as the type of man to force himself on someone.”

His eyes glittered with amusement as he unbuttoned his shirt. He slipped his boots off and said, “That didn't stop you before.”

Just thinking about that night made her center pulse with desire. He chuckled darkly as though he'd read her mind. 

“Turn around,” he spoke in a quiet but firm voice.

She did as he ask, desperate to turn back when she heard him stand. Hermione let out a little pant, when he began to unzip her dress and pull it down. The fabric drug across her skin all too slowly, his fingers trailing lightly over the uncovered flesh. 

“Tell me what you want.” He murmured into her ear, his warm breath caressing her.

“I want you.” Her voice belied none of the nervousness she felt.

He chuckled into her skin as he nuzzled the bend in her neck, “I know, but what is it you want me to do?”

Hermione tilted her head to give him more room, wishing that she had the courage to speak her mind. There was nothing she wanted more than to see that blond head, buried between her thighs. She felt her panties dampen, thinking of the perfect pure-blood, Lucius Malfoy with his tongue against her quivering center. 

“Touch me, please?” She pressed back against him.

“I am touching you,” he said and tightened his hold on her hips.

His words pushed her just enough, to think through the haze of lust. Turning she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him backwards toward the chair. He allowed it, all the while wearing that infuriating smirk. Lucius sat sprawled in the chair with his legs spread wide. Hermione straddled him and buried her hands in his platinum locks. 

The look in those silver eyes, was somewhere between desire and primitive urge. It was exhilarating under his intense stare, caught in a tangled contrast of lust and hate. She felt as though she had married an apex predator. Keeping eye contact, he leaned forward and captured a pert nipple between his teeth. She grabbed his wand from the table, spelling away their remaining clothing. Content to be his prey.


End file.
